Their Little Worlds
by catiebugg
Summary: Sequel to Our Little World: Cassie and Angie are transported to three different places: Hyrule, Forks, and Altea. They are to help those that they wished for almost two years ago.
1. Prologue

**Their Little Worlds: Sequel To Our Little World**  
Prologue  
Our story opens in a far away and unknown kingdom with two elven teenagers. One a girl with long brown hair, the other a handsome boy with blue eyes and messy blonde hair.  
"You honestly don't miss them?" He repeated.  
The girl brushed a strand of hair behind a pointed ear. She crossed her arms and glared at the setting sun.  
"No, I don't miss them. I'm glad to be home." She answered hotly.  
The boy frowned.  
"How can you say that? They helped in saving my life, you know." He pointed out.  
"They're the ones who put your life in danger in the first place." She countered.  
"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?"  
She scowled and glanced at her fingers. Little tongues of fire ignited from her fingertips. The boy watched her and jumped off the wooden fence post he was sitting on to stand next to her.  
"Without her, you wouldn't be able to do that." He said softly.  
The girl sighed and focused back on the sun, extinguishing her flames. He stared at her rather expectantly. She shifted her weight and put her arms down to her sides. The boy grinned as she turned to him. She rolled her eyes and moaned.  
"All right! I miss them! Happy?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with frustration.  
"Yeah, yeah I am." He answered with a smile.  
She huffed and looked back at the sun. He followed her gaze, and his smile soon faded.  
"I wish I could see _her_ again..." He murmured.  
Suddenly, a star whizzed in front of the setting sun in the oncoming darkness. The two watched it fly by. The boy leaned forward and started to smile, but his hope vanished with the star. He leaned back on the rail and stared at the ground.  
"No, it's not possible." He whispered.  
"You don't know that, Link-" Zelda glanced over at him, but the hero was gone.  
"Link?" She cried.  
But he was no where to be found.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_  
A young, handsome boy around seventeen was in the middle of a forest, pacing. He was creating a rut in the grass. A beautiful girl about his age was sitting on a rock, watching him. The boy ran a hand through his tousled, auburn hair. He glanced at the girl with his golden eyes. The girl stared back with her own gold eyes.  
"You need to relax." The girl murmured.  
"RELAX? You expect me to relax?" The boy snapped, not stopping his pacing.  
"Edward," The girl whispered.  
"What?" Edward growled, coming to a halt in front of his adopted sister.  
She only cocked her head. Edward's fast, furious breathing slowed. His shoulders slumped. He sat next to his sister on the rock.  
"I miss her so much." Edward said softly.  
"We all do, Edward." Alice responded.  
"Bella doesn't." He snorted.  
"Well, Bella doesn't matter-"  
"But she _does_!"  
Alice gave him a confused look. He moaned as his face fell into his hands. Bella seemed to be the one, but when _she_ came along... He was so confused.  
"I just want to see her one last time, Alice. That is all I wish..." He murmured.  
As soon as he finished, a star shot through the dark night sky over the canopies. The two gazed at it till the star faded away into the night.  
"Do you think-?" Alice whispered.  
"No, no I don't think so." Edward muttered.  
Then, he heard a cry that no normal human would hear. Then again, Edward and Alice weren't "normal" humans.  
"Bella!" He gasped, already running toward the cry of his beloved.

She tossed and turned in her bed. The blue-haired girl gasped and sat up as her eyes flew open. It was another dream about...them. She looked towards her window and saw that the stars were still out and sparkling. The girl sighed and hopped out of bed. She threw on a robe and left her dark, gloomy room.  
The candles bolted into the hallway's walls gave off a rather eerie glow as she slowly walked down to the balcony. The wind swept up, and her blue hair flew behind her, whipping around her face. She put a hand on the rail and closed her eyes.  
"You had that dream again, I'm guessing?" A soft male voice said from behind.  
The girl of about sixteen grinned, her eyes still closed. She only nodded. The boy, also sixteen, came up behind her and securely put his arms around the girl's waist. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his. He wasn't wearing a shirt despite the cold air; she could tell because of the wave of warmth that covered her. The boy rested his chin on her head. And the two stood there in the cool, blowing wind.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Roy, I kinda miss them." The girl whispered.  
"I sorta do, too, Elice." Roy responded.  
"I don't." A harsh voice said from behind.  
Roy immediateyl released Elice and stepped away. Elice turned around, red in the face with embarrassment. To try and cover it, she put her fists on her hips.  
"Marth, you don't mean that." Elice scolded her brother.  
"Oh, yes I do." The young dark-blue-haired prince retorted. "And I don't see why you two are trying to hide this relationship. All of Altea knows about it! I don't really care...unles you run off with or without her. Then I'd care."  
The young couple blushed and exchanged glances.  
"What good did those girls do, anyways?" Marth continued. "They hated me, humiliated me, and one even physically hurt me! I'm glad to be away from them!"  
"They didn't get to know you, Marth. That's only why." Roy offered.  
"Sure." Marth snarled.  
Elice frowned at her brother, but he only looked up at the sky. She decided not to bring a certain someone up. It seemed to hurt him too much. Silence. Marth finally looked back at his sister, hints of tears in his eyes.  
"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I do miss _her_...and the others." He admitted reluctantly. "I kinda wish we could see them all again."  
"Look!" Roy exclaimed.  
They followed his finger and saw a shooting star just before it disappeared among the other stars. Roy, Elice, and even Marth smiled.  
"It worked in their world, so do you think it will work here?" Elice asked excitingly.  
Marth sighed and shook his head.  
"Our world is too different for that to work." He said remorsefully.  
Elice frowned, then gave a sudden, violent cough. Roy rushed forward and gently grabbed her hand.  
"Let's get inside," Marth said, but was drown out by another more violent cough by his sister.  
* * *


	2. Part One: A Missing Hero

**Their Little Worlds: Sequel To Our Little World**  
*Part One: A Missing Hero

Cassie sighed, day dreaming again. She was in the little open field adjacent to her house. Memories flooded her head of the last few moments they had.

"Angie, I miss them." She announced quietly, turning on her side to look over at her friend.

Angie, who was sitting up next to Cassie, looked up at the Saturday afternoon sky. She only nodded, suddenly speechless.

It was mid-October, one of the last nice, warm days. The trees were pretty bare now, and the wind was still pleasant and warm. It blew slightly, billowing Cassie's dark brown, wavy hair behind her. She squinted her dark eyes against it, rubbing them because her contacts were bothering her. Angie leaned back on her arms, her lighter brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes closed.

"I wish they didn't leave," Cassie muttered.

"Me too," Angie said softly, "But like you said, it's for the best."

Cassie frowned at her own words spoken almost two years ago. It was truly for the best, but still…

Unconsciously, she slipped a plastic ring off her left middle finger. He gave it to her when he got it out of one of those machines at the local pizza place. Cassie released a rather shaky breath, putting the ring back on. Angie watched this and put an arm over her friend's shoulders.

Angie missed her own "him". He was perfect, not just in looks either. He was amazing, the best Angie thinks she could ever get. His golden eyes captivated her and made her close to faint plenty of times. And he chose her.

"Let's not sit in the past," Angie murmured. "It hurts to."

Cassie nodded, agreeing silently. It was hard not to linger in the past. She, they, liked it so much better than the present.

Suddenly, the wind picked up violently. It whipped around the two girls, causing a swirling vortex to trap them. Inside the vortex, Cassie pulled Angie up. Both were screaming, clutching each other. They snapped their eyes shut against it.

"What's happening?" Angie cried.

"I don't know!" Cassie yelled back.

A burst of light erupted from under them, and then a crack.

They fell through, plummeting to the light. Both were still holding the other tightly, their screams louder and eyes open now. They were falling horizontally, so their bellies were falling first. Angie's hair became undone, flying behind her light Cassie. Finally, they seemed to be slowing down. Their screams diminished to whimpers, and now they were floating vertically. Angie reluctantly released Cassie, but Cassie was still gripping her to keep her close.

"What-?"

A light flashed, blinding them both. Angie quickly wrapped her arms back around Cassie. The light gradually faded.

"Do not be afraid, Chosen Ones." A gentle, female voice said.

When they could see again, a beautiful radiantly glowing woman floated before them. She had long, golden hair, and her eyes seemed to be bulbs of light. A white dress wrapped around her curvy body and cut at her calves, revealing strappy sandals weaving up to her knees.

"Chosen Ones?" Cassie repeated softly, still holding her friend.

"Yes. You are the Chosen Ones." The woman verified. "I am Analia, Goddess of Light. Welcome to the Chamber of the Goddesses."

Cassie blinked, confused. She reluctantly let go of Angie, who did the same.

"What?" Cassie stated.

She noticed the goddess's pointed ears and then the Triforce symbol on her headpiece. The confusion started to fade.

"No, no. There are only three goddesses. How is there a forth one?" Cassie demanded, most of her fear gone.

"The forth piece is in you," Analia said, not answering her question. "You hold the Triforce of Light."

Another flash, and Cassie held back a yelp. Instead of her hoodie and jeans, she was now garbed in a white tunic with yellow on the sleeves that faded up. A belt hugged her waist, and a strap trailed up to her right shoulder where a scabbard held a sword. A heavy layer of chainmail was under her tunic, then a tan undergarment that cut off at her wrists, ankles, and neck. Gauntlets covered her from below her elbows to her hands where gloves cut off at her fingertips. Here she gasped: The Triforce was on her left hand, the triangle formed in the middle glowing brightly.

"Oh my-" Cassie gulped.

"Heroine of Light, you are awakened." Analia proclaimed.

"Your **ears**!" Angie yelled. "They're pointed!"

Cassie's hands shot up to her ears. They _were_ pointed. She also came to find a hat on her head. It, too, was white and yellow at the tip. Angie poked her friend's new Hylian ears, and they twitched. Her eyes widened as she retracted her touch.

"What about me?" Angie wailed, gazing up at the goddess.

"Your fate will be decided soon," Analia answered with a grin. "But until then…"

There was one more flash. Angie now wore a purple garment that was cut near her leg and split down till it stopped right about her feet. Under the garment, she also had some chainmail and the tan undergarment. Strapped to her back was a large, dark brown staff with black squares on the top. Her ears were also pointed, to her enjoyment.

"Go now," the goddess said as Cassie felt Angie's purple robe. "A hero is missing and is in need of rescue."

"Wait, what?" Cassie exclaimed. "You don't mean-!"

"Link, Bearer of Courage, is gone."

Cassie would've fallen to her knees, but she was afraid to so. Instead, her heart fell.

"That's why we're here?" Angie inquired, holding her friend's hand.

Analia, Goddess of Light, bowed her head.

"One of three," She said, "Good luck."

And then one last flash.

* * *

"Princess! Hurry, please, he's coming!"

The Princess of Hyrule lifted her skirts and was pulled by the arm by her most trusted bodyguard. Impa led the princess quickly through the rumbling castle. He's supposed to be dead…

"Ahh!" Princess Zelda cried as they turned a corner.

Impa stopped, pulling the princess behind her. The Sheikah drew her short, curved blade and held it defensively. The figure in front of them laughed. He was huge and full of evil. His orange and red eyes gleamed as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ganondorf," Zelda hissed.

"Your Highness," The Gerudo King greeted with a mocking bow. "Where are you going? I'd love for you to stay and be my queen."

"Never," She spat, leaning over Impa's shoulder. "I'd rather die."

"Well, I suppose that can be arranged, then."

The dark wizard raised his hand, palm out to the princess and her protector. He was fast, but Impa was faster. The Sheikah quickly sheathed her sword and threw a bulb into the ground. Smoke filled the hallway. Ganondorf roared, but when the smoke cleared, the Bearer of Wisdom and Sheikah were gone.

* * *

The Heroine of Light and her magical buddy opened their eyes to a field. The sky was dark and the wind eerie and low. Cassie turned her head and saw something in the distance. They were laying down, so she stood up.

"Look, it's the ranch." She said, pointing at the shadowy structure a ways ahead.

"Ranch? Where _are_ we?" Angie asked, throwing her hands up in the air as she stood.

"Hyrule, silly," Cassie answered simply, already walking towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Angie, though, didn't move. She removed her staff and fingered it nervously. She turned in the opposite direction, gazing worriedly into the distance.

"Cassie," She murmured.

"This way, Angie!" Cassie sang, pretty far away from her friend.

"No, I think this way." Angie called. "We're needed over there."

The mage turned slightly around. Cassie was stomping back to her.

"How do you know?"

"I can…feel it," Angie replied mystically.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, but took the mage's word for it. She raised her hand in a gesture for Angie to lead the way. Angie, still holding her staff, started to walk across Hyrule Field. Silently, they journeyed across the field, and Cassie felt her left hand twitch with anxiety. Something was definitely wrong.

The heroine and mage both paused near the steps that lead to Kakariko Village. The castle could be seen from this venue, but it didn't look right. The gate to Castletown and Hyrule Castle was up. A dark cloud overlooked the castle, lightening flashing every now and then. Cassie's mouth fell slightly agape at the sight.

"What happened?" Angie murmured.

"I'm not…" Cassie's voice trailed off as her left hand started to glow. "Go up the stairs; the princess is in the village."

Angie gave a quizzical look, but started up the steps, skipping one with each step. Soon enough, both girls were walking carefully into the small village. It was ghostly and silent, only the windmill near the center made noise. No cuccos could be heard, either. It seemed abandoned.

"The princess is here?" Angie asked doubtfully.

"Yes, she called me up here-"

"Thank the goddesses you're here!" A voice cried suddenly.

They turned to see Princess Zelda coming out of a house, Impa right behind her. Zelda put her arms around the girls. Her hair was the same, long brown that came to her hips. Although, her dress was, Cassie noticed, was a mix of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time. The princess still had her dazzling purple-blue eyes, too.

"I knew there was something special about you," She said, pulling away from the girls. "But Heroine of Light? Who knew!"

"Come, inside," Impa ordered before either of the girls could reply.

Once inside the small house, Impa vanished into the shadows. Zelda sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and pointed to the others. Cassie and Angie sat.

"What happened, Zelda?" Cassie started, wondering why Zelda was so happy to see them.

Back when the girls made the wish, Zelda and Cassie weren't the best of friends. Near the end, though, they at least became acquaintances.

"Cassie, I'm so glad you're here." Zelda started. "It was sudden and unexpected. Ganondorf returned."

Immediately, both Cassie's and Angie's memories flashed to when Ganondorf appeared in their hometown. And Link-

Neither wanted to relive that.

"Wait, Aryll! Where is she? Is she-?" Cassie exclaimed, remembering Link's little sister.

"She's fine. Aryll is with her grandmother by the sea. And she's going to stay there, where she's safe." Zelda assured.

"Where's Link?" Cassie demanded, suddenly angry and desperate.

Zelda's face fell. She sighed and ran her fingers nervously through her brown hair. Before she answered, she removed her bejeweled tiara resting on her brow.

"I don't know." The princess admitted. "We were out in the field a few days ago. We saw…" She looked up at Cassie, a gleam flashing in her eyes. "a star. He wished to see-! You!"

The princess shot up from her chair, sending it back into the wall. Cassie was smiling; Link wanted to see her! But, her smile soon faded as she met Zelda's vile glare.

"This is _your_ fault! You-!"

"Princess," Impa said coldly as she emerged from the shadows. "They came for a reason. It's a test."

Zelda uncurled her fists, but her scowl still showed. She slowly sat back down, her right hand glowing. Cassie looked at her own hand and saw the Triforce aglow, too.

"Test?" Angie repeated.

"Yes," Impa murmured before stepping back into the dark.

The mage gripped her staff harder, making her knuckles go white. Angie had no idea what was going on. Hyrule and all this wasn't her area of expertise. She leaned back in her chair, looking between the princess and heroine. Zelda's face softened.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," She apologized softly. "My kingdom is falling apart, and so many of my people p-perished. Only so many of us are hiding her for the time being."

Cassie, whose face was wide with surprise and anger, now bowed her head.

"You shouldn't apologize. So much is going on, and it isn't fair." Cassie reached across and put a hand over Zelda's. "We'll do what we can."

"But where do we start?" Angie wondered aloud.

"Go to the castle." Impa's voice answered. "Pass your test."

* * *

The good-byes were long and strangely heartfelt. Zelda thanked them at least twenty times.

"I'd go with, but my people…"

"We understand. You have a duty, and so do we." Cassie assured.

Zelda nodded, biting her lip anxiously. Her hand then gave off a soft glow, and all color left her face. Cassie felt her hand get hot. Confused, she looked to the princess.

"You must hurry." The princess whispered, horrified. "Link's life force is diminishing."

No other words were said. Cassie yanked Angie away, and they ran from the village. The two practically flew down the steps and sprinted to the walled Castletown. The gate was still up, the moat a dark, shadowy blue. The water splashed suddenly, and an Octorok jumped from up from under the water. Without hesitation, Angie swung her staff toward it, and the creature burst into flames. It moaned and screeched, then was submerged and nothing more. Cassie stared, but then looked toward the gate.

"How do we get in?" She questioned.

Angie didn't answer. The mage moved so she was directly in front of the gate. She tilted her head slightly and her lips started move. No words could be heard, but the gate started to shiver. Cassie took a step back, staring in amazement at her friend. The gate creaked, and then finally slammed down. The mage stumbled backwards, caught by the heroine.

"Angie, how'd you do that?" Cassie exclaimed.

"How am I doing _any _of this?" Angie murmured, still a little weak.

Cassie linked arms with her, drawing her sword with her free arm. They cautiously shuffled across the bridge and into the town.

It was dark and abandoned. No life could be seen or heard. The buildings weren't destroyed, but they were empty. Cassie only knew that because the doors were ripped off by something. She looked away at the splash of crimson on the doorway. Slowly, they walked through Castletown.

"These poor people…" Angie whispered, now walking on her own. "I can't even imagine-"

"Then don't. We have to focus. Come on, the castle is just ahead."

They stopped dead in their tracks at the castle gates. Actually, there were none. The castle was floating in midair. It was gloomy and all light was gone. The castle, like the town, was still standing with no new damage.

Cassie turned expectantly to Angie. But the mage was already looking worn from just staring at the castle.

"Can you do it?"

"I…I can try." Angie replied weakly.

She raised her staff, but Cassie pushed it down.

"I'm not going to let you do this. You're weak as is."

Instead, Cassie stepped forward. Her hand started to glow brighter and brighter by the second. The heroine closed her eyes and silently called out to the Seven Sages of Hyrule. She gave a small smirk, thanking herself for being such a nerd as voices started to echo throughout the valley created by the floating castle. The crater where it once stood was deep, making the echoes louder.

Angie snapped her head back and forth, scared and confused. The voices of the Seven Sages bounced off each other till they collided and became one voice: Zelda's voice, leader of the Sages.

"We Seven Sages will give our power to you, and create a bridge to the castle!" The princess's voice cried out.

There was a small flash, followed by a sparkling, glittering, and transparent bridge that started to appear in front of them. It shot up all the way to the castle. Cassie opened her eyes, her hand burning.

"That was amazing." Angie murmured, putting her toes on the clear bridge.

It held her weight. Slowly, the mage crept onto the bridge. Cassie followed, faster. As she passed Angie, she grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Angie, eyes wide, clutched her friend's arm. Her mind raced as they dashed across the invisible bridge, thinking they'd fall at any moment. Soon enough, they reached the main door.

"Ready?" asked Cassie, slightly shaking Angie from her arm.

Clearing her throat, Angie released her. She fingered her staff and nodded. Cassie gripped her sword, and they kicked down the door into the castle.

It gave off the same feel as the Castletown. Dark, gloom, and eerie. It was like all the color was sucked from the carpet and tapestries. Destruction was everywhere, though. Unlike on the outside, the stone walls were crumbling. Even whole walls were missing. Cloth from flags and tapestries was torn and ripped. Thankfully, no bodies were seen. Although, they could tell there were by the stench. The candles from overhead were a supernatural, glowing red. They cast strange shadows, making the girls jump every now and then.

They crept across the foyer, towards a shaft of light emanating from the throne room. The girls paused in front of the slightly closed doors at a voice. An angry voice.

"-find them!" It bellowed. "They can't have gotten far. This is the princess we're talking about!"

"But, sire, th-they had a Sheikah-" A small, nervous voice interrupted.

"How dare you cut me off!" The louder voice roared. "Me, Lord Ganondorf!"

The small voice whimpered apologizes, but there was a sickening crunch. Then, silence.

"Idiot." Ganondorf muttered. "Come in, already!"

The doors slammed inward, revealing the dark lord to the girls. Angie fell back on her butt, eyes even wider now. He looked exactly like before. His long, pointed nose wasn't far from poking Cassie's eye out, who was standing her ground. He narrowed his orange eyes, then jerked backwards.

"You!" Ganondorf roared.

"Oh good, he remembers," Angie, still on the floor, breathed.

The dark lord started at them incredulously, but his gaze hopped to Cassie's bright left hand.

"Impossible!" He yelled.

"I thought so, too!" Cassie cried.

Then, she jumped. The heroine slashed upward, cutting Ganondorf in the forearm. He screamed with rage and swung his injured arm at her. Cassie was sent flying back into the wall. She hit it hard, the wind knocked out of her. She slid down the floor.

"Foolish girl!" taunted the Bearer of Power. "You don't have that princess to save you! Even your light can't help-!"

He was cut off by a blow to the head of red magic, which looked like flames. Angie was up now and behind Ganondorf. Her staff was up, too, glowing red. Although she was shaking with fear, she stood up to him with hard eyes.

"Shut _up_!" The mage yelled before attacking again.

Now, Cassie was standing up. She watched Ganondorf turn towards her friend and took her chance. The heroine charged, but he turned back and sent a beam of black at her. She threw her left hand up, having nothing else to do.

There was an explosion of light.

The impact was amazing. It made all found vanish for a few seconds. Both Cassie and Ganondorf flew back, the latter smashing through the wall. The heroine saw a huge ball of black and white light before she lost consciousness temporally.

"Cassie..!" She heard faintly.

She blinked, the castle coming back into vision. The color and light was back. The heroine sat up and saw that Angie was kneeling next to her. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were dead for a minute." Angie breathed. "That was incredible! I had no idea you could-"

"Ganondorf?" Cassie murmured.

"He's out cold, not dead." Angie pointed to the crumbling remains of the far wall.

A dark form could be seen moving a little bit. And Cassie felt her hand burn with fury. She stood up, with a little difficulty, and marched to the dark lord. Angie followed, arms out as if to catch her friend. Cassie stepped over the rubble and kicked fiercely at the crumpled man. He gave a low, drawn-out moan.

"Wake up!" screeched Cassie, kicking him continuously now.

Angie stared and reached to pull the heroine back. Cassie jerked away from her, eyes wild. But the mage pursued. She grabbed Cassie around the waist and wrenched her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed, wriggling out of Angie grip. "He knows where Link is! He _knows_."

Ganondorf stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Angie restrained the heroine once more.

"Where is he!" cried out the Bearer of Light, shoving her body forward in attempt to get free.

She didn't get an answer. Ganondorf abruptly stood up, sending the girls back with a ring of magic. Cassie felt down, but didn't hear her friend fall beside her. She looked over and- Angie was gone.

* * *

The mage yelped as she collided with the hard, cold floor. She groaned and reluctantly stood.

"Where…?" Angie whispered.

She was in a large room. It was open and led to a balcony. Pillars lined the room and were radiating a glowly-aqua. The designs on the pillars were intricate and consisted of circles, swirls, and lightning-bolt-like lines. The mage, utterly confused, touched her forehead and screamed at what she saw.

Her hand was glowing!

Angie looked down and saw that her outfit had changed. It was still purple, but it was separate now. Her skirt cut much like the robe and had black squares on it. It revealed that she wore no shoes, but had a manacle type thing on her ankle. Her legs were black with the same glowly designs on the pillars. Her shirt was flowy and hung over her shoulder and half of her arm. It cut right below her breasts, making her very uncomfortable. She found that her hair was longer, and a silver tiara with red jewels was on her brow. Her staff was still in hand.

"The time has come." A soft voice said.

Angie cried out and turned sharply towards the direction of the balcony. Someone was standing there now. The mage froze, fear constricting her.

"Wh-who are you?" She said quietly, but her voice echoed loudly down the hall.

The person turned slightly to one side and gestured for Angie to join her on the balcony. Angie stared, not moving. The person waited on the balcony patiently. Curiosity took her fear over eventually, and she made her way down the corridor and outside.

She gasped at the sight. The sky was a pale grey. Little black squares appeared high in the sky, gradually fell, and disappeared near the ground. Angie racked her brain, knowing she's seen this before.

"Twilight is wonderful, isn't it?" The same voice murmured.

Angie, again, stared. It was a woman. She wore black, from what Angie could tell from her backside. The woman was wearing a hood so her head was covered. Angie waited, still fearful.

"You shouldn't fear," The woman continued, as if reading Angie's mind. "This was once your home, and you were once my good friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hyrule, the battle continued between the Bearers of Light and Power. Pure rage was powering Cassie's every move. She believed that Ganondorf had either destroyed Angie to nothing, or sent her away forever. Right now, she was on his back, pummeling the butt of her sword into his head. He, on the other hand, was turning a deep red, his whole body trembling.

"I. Hate. You!" Cassie screamed in his ear. "Bring them back!"

Ganondorf roared, and a ring of black-red magic blasted from him. Cassie was thrown from his back and onto the floor. Her sword slid from her grasp and clattered away from her.

"You've tried my patience, girl!"

Then, time seemed to freeze.

* * *

"M-my home?" Angie repeated, walking up to the woman.

And then she knew. Her brain pieced it together, and she remembered that Zelda game Cassie played a while ago. Angie knew she was in the Twilight Realm, and this was Princess Midna. She was beautiful with orange hair and the signature light blue skin of the Twili. She wore all black and had the same glowing markings.

"Midna…" She murmured disbelievingly.

"You remember," Midna said, smiling. "I wish we could spend more time together, but you must go back to your friend. She's in grave danger."

Angie gasped at the realization. Midna put a hand on the mage's shoulder.

"You are the Mage of Twilight," the princess explained quickly. "You are a daughter of the Twili, you are Alore."

Before Angie, or rather, Alore could react, she was rising off the ground, and then-

* * *

"You've tried my patience, girl-!"

Alore was back in Hyrule Castle, standing next to Cassie. The heroine was still on the floor, staring up at the Twili. Ganondorf paused in mid-attack, his hands concealed with bulbs of black.

"Angie-!" Cassie gasped.

The Mage of Twilight raised her staff and simply slammed it back onto the ground. A wave rippled from the end of her staff and bashed into the dark lord. He bellowed, a cut appearing across his chest. Cassie took this distraction to her advantage. She dived for her sword and turned. The mage had managed to knock down the Bearer of Power. He was crumpled, again, on the ground, clutching his torso. The Bearer of Light stepped over him, her sword's tip at his throat.

"Now, tell me where he is." She demanded coldly.

Ganondorf shuddered, his breath unsteady.

"I don't know…I thought you were…him…" He said, his voice raspy and slow. "He probably finally…fled-"

He said no more. Cassie shoved her sword into his throat with a scream. The Bearer of Power was dead. For now. She yanked her blade back out.

"Where is he?" Cassie said, barely above a whisper.

Her sword, once again, slipped from her fingers. She stalked away from his body. Alore watched her as the heroine stopped in the middle of the room.

"He was telling the truth." Alore said, her voice light and mystical. "Not about the hero fleeing, of course."

"Where were _you_?" Cassie snapped, turning back to her friend.

"I was finding myself." The Twili answered calmly.

"Finding-? Are you actually a Twili, Angie?"

"My name is Alore, Cassie. And yes, I am the Mage of Twilight."

Cassie stared, finally looking at Alore. The only thing that was the same about Alore and Angie was her hair color. The heroine frowned, suddenly wondering if she lost her friend forever. Alore seemed to know what Cassie was thinking.

"I'm still Angie, Cassie." Alore said gently, her voice vacant of the mystic tone.

"Mage of Twilight?" Cassie repeated, still doubtful. "Is that what Analia was talking about?"

"Yes," the Twili replied, the mystical tone back. "This is my fate."

Cassie opened her mouth to question more, but a blur of blue light flew right by her face. She yelped and leaned back as it whizzed by again. This time, she heard a voice.

"You're here!" It cried.

The blue blur reappeared right in front of Cassie's nose. It bobbed up and down with excitement.

"Navi!" Cassie yelled, surprised.

"Oh! You already know my name." The fairy squealed. "I'm glad that I finally found you two." The ball of blue light paused. "And you defeated the dark lord…Oh! I almost forgot; where did Soel go?"

"Who?" Alore asked, stepping forward so she was standing directly in front of Cassie.

"Soel!" Navi said again, flying upward. "Where are you?"

Cassie yelped once more as a teal-blue blur buzzed over her head. Her hat almost flew off her head that time.

"I'm sorry, I got lost!" The teal-blue fairy apologized. "Oh! The heroine, Navi! You found her!"

"We found her," Navi corrected, drifting back down. "Heroine of Light, we have news."

"I'm your fairy!" Soel burst, dancing around Cassie.

"Yes, Soel is your fairy," The blue fairy said, sounding rather annoyed. "but that isn't the big news!"

Cassie smiled as Soel whirled and bounced happily. Alore cleared her throat and addressed the older fairy.

"What is the news, Navi?" The Twili asked.

"It's about Link," Cassie looked sharply up at the fairy. "He is not in Hyrule. Don't ask why, because I don't know. I do know that he is in Holodrum."

"…where?" Alore interrupted, her lack of Zelda Knowledge showing.

"Holodrum," Navi repeated. "Soel and I are here to take you there."

"Then, come on! Let's go!" Cassie exclaimed, running over to grab her sword and rejoin the group.

Navi gave a firm bob, and Soel floated up next to the blue fairy. Soel started to circle the two girls in one direction, and Navi in the other. The castle turned into a blur of grey and red as the fairies went faster. Faster and faster they went, and the girls felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

Finally, the fairies slowed and the blur surrounding them became a green. Navi and Soel plopped down to the ground, exhausted. Cassie looked around as Alore knelt down by the fairies. They were next to a deserted dirt road. Behind them there was a clump of tress with a few bushes. She could see a village far up the road, but no other life.

"Navi, are we in the right place-whoa!"

Cassie fell backwards as a wagon zoomed by her. The dust from the road blinded them all temporarily, but when it cleared, they saw that the wagon had stopped a few feet away from them. Both girls were still on the ground, staring with curiosity.

"You almost hit her!" A woman's voice cried out from the wagon.

A man's voice yelled back at her, but the woman jumped out from the back of the wagon. Cassie knew right away who this was. She had long, radiant red hair that was pulled up high into a ponytail and dazzling eyes to match. Her complexion was darker, which made her all the more beautiful. She wore a body-suit type outfit that was dark red with purple triangles along the side and strappy sandals. The large, golden bangles on her wrists and ankles jingled with each step she made towards them.

"Din!" Cassie cried as she stood.

The Oracle of Seasons stopped in mid-step. Her eyes were on Cassie's left hand.

"What…?" Din gasped, now rushing forward and grabbing the heroine's hand. "What is this?"

"Bearer of Light-"

"What?" The goddess repeated, looking up to Cassie. "How? This cannot be…"

Cassie tried to think of a way to explain, but no words came to mind. Instead, the oracle released Cassie's hand and turned away. She put a finger up, telling the man, who popped his head out of the wagon, that she needed a minute.

"Make it quick, Din! We gotta keep goin'!" The man yelled before disappearing into the wagon.

Din turned back and grasped the girls' wrists. She pulled them into the trees. The fairies followed behind. Once in a little clearing, the oracle let Alore go, but held the heroine tighter. Cassie gave a little yelp as Din's grip got harder.

"Knock it off!" Cassie whined, managing to pull her hand away.

The goddess, again, turned away and started to pace. She looked distraught and confused.

"Um," Alore muttered, watching the pacing goddess with curiosity.

Now, Din's lips started to move. She was speaking softly, but very fast. The girls and fairies watched her move back and forth, not sure what to do. Navi slowly approached Din, bobbing along with her as she continued to pace.

"Excuse me!" Navi started. "I was sent by Analia-"

"Hush!" Din snapped. "I'm talking with her…"

Navi floated back, slightly hurt at the woman's outburst. Din talked to her fellow goddess for a few more minutes. Then, she came to a halt in front of Cassie.

"I had no idea." Din said. "I apologize. What can I do for you, Bearer of Light?"

"Oh, it's, um, alright." Cassie responded. "Link, where is he? Navi and Soel said he was here."

"Ahh," the goddess frowned. "Yes, the Hero of Hyrule is here in Holodrum. I'm afraid I can't tell you where-"

"_Why?_" The heroine cried, grabbing Din's shoulders.

"This is your journey, you-"

"Just _tell_ me!" Cassie hissed, shaking the oracle back and forth.

"Stop!"

Alore seized Cassie and pulled her away. The heroine wiped her eyes and hit her face with both her hands. Navi gasped in surprise as the sound echoed.

"I'm sorry." Cassie said, her eyes red. "I'm better now."

"I do no blame you." The goddess replied gently. "…I suppose I could at least point you in the right direction-"

The ground rumbled violently, knocking the three of them down. Din's eyes got wide, and it worried Cassie how frightened the oracle looked. It felt like the world was shaking, blurring everyone's vision. Cracking could be heard, and a large boom added to the rumbling.

"Oracle of Seasons!" A voice roared. "You are mine!"

A dark shadow appeared behind Din, and, with a cry, she was engulfed in the dark. Cassie and Alore screamed, trying to stand and assist the goddess. But the shadow vanished, and the world held still. The girls fell back at the abrupt stillness. Navi and Soel zoomed in circles nervously where Din was.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Soel moaned.

"Yes, it was." Navi answered darkly.

"Onox?" Cassie suggested.

Navi didn't answer, but Cassie knew. It had to be the General of Darkness, Onox. She cursed loudly, smashing her fists into the grass. Alore, standing, gazed westward and away from the village.

"His fortress, it is this way." The Twili murmured.

"You know who Onox is, Angie?" Cassie asked, refusing to call her "Alore".

"Vaguely…" She glanced at Cassie. "Come. We best get going."

Alore left the clearing and went back onto the road. The fairies followed, but Sole paused when Cassie didn't move.

"Cassie?"

"I can hardly feel him now." Cassie whispered, fingering her left, glowing hand. "What…what if we're too late?"

"Don't think that!" Soel yelled, flying up to the heroine. "We won't be. Come on, we'll get the Hero back."

Cassie slowly looked up at the teal-blue bulb of light. Her fingers closed around her hand, and she blinked back tears.

"Soel…"

"Come _on!_" The fairy insisted.

Soel yanked at Cassie's sleeve, making sounds of struggle. Cassie gave a small laugh before "letting" Soel pull her out onto the road. Alore was already a ways down, but stopped and turned. She raised her staff, and Cassie found herself right next to the mage.

"Wait, what-!" The heroine sputtered.

"Magic." Alore said, a smirk on her face.

"Then just do that so we can get to Onox's castle!" Cassie cried.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, for I do not know the exact location." The mage explained sadly. "But, come along now."

And so, led by Navi, the group traveled the long, straight road. The trees became denser, and the road slowly turned into an overgrown dirt path. Canopies blocked out the sun, leaving only the light given off by the fairies and Cassie's left hand. Alore tapped the top of her staff, and it exploded with flames. The light enveloped them, as if making a bubble around the group. Outside of the bubble, it looked darker and more eerie. Cassie gave a fleeting look at her hand: The light was faint now.

"Angie…" The heroine murmured anxiously.

"I know, we're almost there." Alore assured. "You can see the spires up ahead-"

Cassie was already sprinting away. She swatted away the branches as she dashed down the path. A few sharp, broken branches caught her face and cuts appeared on her cheeks. She didn't even feel it. The trees were soon gone, and the General of Darkness's fortress towering in front of her.

There was a slight popping noise, and Alore appeared next to the heroine. Navi and Soel weren't far behind.

The fortress was twice the size of Hyrule Castle, but just as dark and gloomy. Maybe even more. The spires were tall and sharp, as if puncturing the dark sky itself. There were gargoyles standing watch on every corner. The gates were almost as tall as the fortress with rusty iron bars that were almost as thick as both of Cassie's thighs. But, there seemed to be no lock or, for that matter, a handle.

The Heroine of Light stormed forward, her left hand on fire. She gave a roar of frenzy and raised her arms parallel to the ground. There was an explosion of light when she grabbed the bars. When the light receded, the bars that Cassie touched were gone.

"Where is she?" Cassie screeched as stomped into the fortress.

The Twili and fairies followed close behind, watching the heroine with caution. The doors slammed closed behind them, surrounding them in darkness. Then, Cassie's hand illuminated the whole foyer it was so bright.

"Impressive." A voice boomed.

Cassie turned sharply at the voice and stalked toward it. Her light revealed a dais that led up to a large throne with the General of Darkness lounging on it. Behind him was Din, trapped in a red crystal that floated a bit off the ground. She was out cold, it looked like.

The general was huge and wore a triangular-shaped helmet with the point up. It had three holes, two for his dark eyes and one above the two. Armor covered every inch of his enormous body. He had no weapons, but his evil, leering smile told the group that he didn't need any.

Cassie knew this. She knew that Onox himself was a weapon. A fiery, deadly weapon. But, she wasn't intimidated at the moment.

"Give her back." warned the heroine as she took a step forward.

The general cringed a bit as the light got closer to him, but his wicked smile didn't waver.

"Why should I?" Onox rumbled, stroking the crystal. "I've always wanted an oracle- AH! You stupid girl!"

The heroine pounced, her left hand inches from the general's face. He roared and grabbed her, crushing Cassie's body. Her breath whooshed out, leaving her gasping for air. Alore cried out, swinging her staff upward. There was a shrill sound as the general's gauntlet slashed, his blood spurting out. He immediately dropped Cassie, who landed on her feet firmly.

She pulled her sword out, and another battle began. It would be a very different one, though.

As soon as Cassie landed, Onox exploded into flames. The two of them, Alore and Cassie, jumped back as the fairies escaped by flying upwards.

"Dragon!" Cassie yelled in warning.

And even as the words escaped her mouth, Onox was now his true form: a dragon. Alore gaped and stepped back as the dragon unfurled its tail, which narrowly missed her.

"Heroine of Light? Ha!" The dragon mocked. "You are nothing compared to the General of Darkness!"

The dragon was twice as large as a normal dragon. Its eyes were red and seemed on fire, and its body itself was aflame. With a howl, the dragon flew up, but Cassie was determined that this battle would be a short one.

"Get Din!" She ordered loudly.

The mage disappeared, but reappeared in the same spot seconds later.

"She's gone-!" Alore cried.

Cassie growled and jumped onto the dragon's back. How, she didn't know, since he was gigantic and it was virtually impossible for her to jump that high. Her hand ablaze, Cassie shoved her sword into the dragon's scaly neck. It resisted, but she managed to get the sword in all the way to the hilt.

"_GWAH!_" The dragon screeched, thrashing its head back and forth.

The heroine twisted the hilt and yanked it out. The dragon's dark green blood shot out at her, and it screamed. To finish it off, Alore brandished her staff like a blade and did a strange dance with it. The Twili then abruptly slashed down, and-

Cassie yelped and jumped off the dragon as its head slid off its neck. It landed on the ground with a sick, slopping noise, its body soon following suit. The dragon dissolved into darkness, leaving the empty husk of Onox's armor.

"You did it!" A voice cried happily.

The two turned and smiled.

"Din!"

The crystal was gone, and the Oracle of Seasons walked to them. She took Cassie's hand and touched the Triforce. Her face darkened.

"Quickly," The oracle murmured. "Here, in the dungeons."

She turned away and dashed down a dim hallway. Cassie, realizing what and who Din was talking about, sprinted after her. Alore followed close behind with the fairies, who reappeared next to her.

The group ran and ran, when Din finally turned a corner and down a flight of stairs. Cassie flew by her and shoved the door open at the end of the stairwell. It was a large, circular holding cell. There were no bars, only the door, which looked like it could only be opened from the outside, and a small window up high that let in a shaft of moonlight. The light hit a figure who was sitting in the middle, his head down, his dark-dirty blonde hair-

"Link!"

And she ran to him, arms open wide. The Hero of Time snapped his head up and smiled. Cassie was running so fast that when she reached Link, she knocked him over. He cried out in pain, and she instantly jumped off him.

Here, she actually looked at him. Link was a mess in all honesty. He was covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. Shackles were on his wrists and ankles, bolting him to the floor. He even had some fuzzy pale stubble on his chin and upper lip. His skin was ashen, and he was rather thin. Link's blue eyes looked dark, too.

"I found you," Cassie whispered, at a loss for words.

Link didn't answer. He gently, but quickly, took her face in his hands. Next thing she knew, her lips were against his. Although swift, the kiss was passionate and rather hungry. He pulled away and kissed her nose.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He murmured, his voice raspy and dry.

"You're sick and dehydrated. We'll save the pleasantries for now." Alore said from behind.

Cassie nodded, her face red, as she help Link up. Alore pointed at the shackles, which jumped off the hero's wrists and ankles. He gasped and faltered, but Cassie held fast and put a secure arm around his lower back.

"Who is this?" He asked, nodded to the Twili.

"Angie," Cassie answered as they slowly moved out of the dungeon.

"What?" Link exclaimed. "She's a-?"

"Yes and no," Alore replied. "It's rather complicated, but we have no time. Give me your hand."

"And Din?" Cassie questioned, putting her free hand in Alore's." Or Navi and Soel?"

"They're all safe, come."

It was like the world was moving at incredible speeds, and they were holding still. The castle zoomed by them, and soon the forest did. Suddenly, the world stopped. Cassie yelped and fell forward, taking Link with her. She fell so Link was on top of her. She took the impact and gasped as Link's full body weight fell on her.

"What the hell, Angie?" Cassie snapped, helping Link back up.

"How do we get back to Hyrule?" Alore asked.

Cassie stared.

"Uh…"

Then, Cassie's and Link's hands burst out with light. A soft voice could be heard, and they were then standing outside of Castletown in Hyrule.

"It worked!"

The trio turned and saw the princess running to them. The dark clouds were gone, and life could be heard bustling inside the walls. Cassie saw that Zelda's hand was very bright. She also found herself tightening her grip on Link.

"I brought you guys back, but it wasn't easy." The princess explained. "Link, I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried."

"Zelda," Link said softly.

"He needs assistance." Alore said. "Shall we go up to the castle?"

"Certainly."

Zelda took the group through the newly restored Castletown. Whenever they passed a citizen, they smiled and bowed low. Zelda would grin back and lower her head. The citizens would then stare at the Twili with curiosity and fear. They've never seen a Twili before. Alore looked ahead, ignoring the stares and glares.

Soon enough, they reached the castle. Almost at once, Link was taken away by healers. Cassie clung to him, and Zelda allowed the heroine to join. Silently, arm-in-arm, the hero and heroine went down a hallway with a few healers leading them.

"Link, I wanna stay," She finally murmured.

"I want you to stay, too, but…"

"I know, I know. Like déjà vu, huh?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. Cassie put both arms around him gently, burying her face in his chest.

"Here, sir," One of the healers said softly, gesturing to a room.

A few hours passed, and Link was perfectly healthy again. Cassie stayed by his bedside, feeling like she'd done this before. His eyes had that sparkle back, and his hair was clean and shining. He now wore a white tunic under the covers.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Link asked.

"Like we've been here before?" whispered Cassie as she traced the lines of his palm.

"Yeah,"

He stared at her and put his free hand on her cheek. He stroked her face with his thumb, and Cassie blushed. But then her face flushed, and she pulled away slightly.

"And it's my fault again." She muttered.

"How?" Link demanded, dropping his hand. "I don't see how it is. Don't say that, and I don't want to hear another word of it."

She looked down, and Link tenderly took her face. He forced her to look up at him, and she couldn't help but blush again.

"Am I dreaming?" She murmured. "This was all a dream, right?"

Link only laughed and gave her a kiss.

"You're not helping," Cassie said with a smile. "…I have to leave, don't I?"

"Yes, we do." A new voice said from behind.

Alore was in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but we have two other journeys to have." The Twili explained. "We'll be leaving very soon."

She nodded and left. Cassie looked back at her hero. He was looking at back at her with sadness and confusion.

"Two other journeys?" Link asked.

"Oh, yeah. Analia said that there are three reasons why we are here-"

"Oh my goddesses!" Link interrupted, remembering something. "It worked! I wished to see you again, Cassie, it worked!"

"I know." She said with a smile, and then she had her own realization. "Maybe that's why-!"

Suddenly, the room shook. And Cassie knew what was happening. The stone floor cracked under her, and light shot up from them. She grasped Link's hand and looked him in the eyes as best as she could.

"Good-bye," She mouthed, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	3. Part Two: A Newborn

**Their Little Worlds: Sequel To Our Little World**  
***Part Two: A Newborn**

"_Aah-!_ Oof!"

Cassie and Angie, both regular, boring humans, appeared above a forest and fell down on the treetops. They landed hard and kept falling, snapping the smaller, weaker tree branches. Eventually, scraped and cut, Cassie caught herself on a thicker branch, but Angie continued down, flailing her arms desperately.

"Grab something!" Cassie yelled.

"I-_oof!_ – can't- _gahh!"_

"Angie!"

Cassie watched as Angie plummeted to the forest floor, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Oww…" She heard faintly.

"Angie! Are you-?"

"I'm, I'm fine." Cassie heard her mumble.

Cassie, as fast as she could, climbed down the tall tree. She dropped herself from a branch closer to the ground and ran to her friend. Angie was lying sprawled on the forest floor. She was face-down with her legs spread far apart, which must've hurt since she wasn't very flexible. One arm was stretched upward and the other bent at an odd angle.

"Ugh…"

"Ang! Are you sure that you're okay?" Cassie asked as she helped her friend up.

Angie moaned as she was pulled up. She gave a slight nod. Cassie gently brushed the dirt and stray branches away from her friend's shirt and hair. Angie rubbed her head, and then glanced around.

"Where are we _now_?" She muttered angrily.

"Don't know. Come on, I think I see something."

The girls hiked through the woods for a few minutes before Angie raised a pointed finger. Her mouth opened, but before she could speak, a whoosh of air overtook them. Angie faltered, but her friend kept a firm grip on her.

"What was that?" Cassie cried.

"I think I have a good idea," Angie, again, pointed and Cassie gasped.

Standing in a clearing was a large, window-filled house. No other description was needed. This was the Cullen house. Before the girls could react, another gust of wind blew by them fiercely, but, this time, with a voice.

"What the hell-?" A male's voice started, but was cut off by a girl's shrill cry of glee.

The girls yelped, and then screamed as a pair of arms went around them.

"Angie and Cassie!" A light, young voice said.

"Alice!" The girls yelled.

Indeed, Alice Cullen had thrown her arms around the girls. They quickly returned the embrace. When they pulled away, the girls could see the other members of the Cullen family. Jasper, with his golden locks, stood a good distance away and gave them a small grin. The other two, Emmett and Rosalie, watched curiously and cautiously from the stairs to the house. Cassie and Angie never met those two before, so they understood their caution.

"Angie?" A new voice said. The voice was melodious and made the girls melt. It could only be one person.

One last time, a whoosh of air met the girls. Angie screamed, with joy, as she realized whose arms she was in.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Angie squealed, hopping up and down in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked happily as Angie placed a piece of his auburn hair back into place.

"I have no idea…" Angie trailed off, gazing into his golden eyes.

She then grabbed his face, much like at graduation two years ago, and kissed him. Cassie suppressed a giggle and shook her head. Emmett and Rosalie raised their eyebrows in surprise, exchanging glances with Alice and Jasper, who offered no explanation yet.

"What is going on?" Rosalie demanded coldly, now standing next to Jasper.

"This is Cassie, and that's Angie." Alice explained patiently. "Remember when we were…gone for some time? We were-"

"With them?" Emmett offered much more warmly than his mate. "But-"

"It's hard to explain," Cassie chimed in. "We actually wished for Edward and a few others. Angie and I didn't think it'd work…"

Emmett stared, contemplating. Rosalie, on the other hand, gave cold smirk and stalked back into the house. Edward's face dropped.

"Oh no," He muttered, releasing his hold on Angie. "Rose! Don't do that-"

"What?" Angie whined, not letting go.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" A very hard and cold voice growled from the direction of the house.

Cassie froze, and she heard Angie yelp and move next to her. Edward was gone, but then reappeared next to the girl standing on the stairs.

"Well?" Bella Swan insisted, turning on Edward.

"Bella, please, listen to me-"

"You're a VAMPIRE." Angie cried.

And Bella certainly was. Her usually deep, brown eyes were now blood red. Her pale skin was even whiter, and it sparkled in the sunlight peeking through the trees. She was beautiful, too. Unnaturally beautiful.

A newborn. A deadly, powerful, strong newborn vampire. And Angie made her upset.

Bella moved with the incredibly fast speeds of a newborn vampire, heading straight for Angie. But the newborn was shoved off course by a faster Edward. They crashed through a tree trunk, sending shards of wood violently into the air.

This all happened within seconds.

Alice was now standing protectively in front of the humans, and Jasper was closer to Alice to protect her, and Emmett was laughing from the same spot. Rosalie was still inside.

Edward emerged from the forest, holding a shrieking and thrashing Bella. Angie cringed as Bella released another hungry scream. She grabbed Cassie's arm, shaking.

"Why is she changed?" Cassie cried, saying what Angie couldn't get to fly off her lips.

She received no answer, but Angie whimpered next to her. Cassie looked at her friend, and then followed her shocked gaze. Cassie must've mistaken the large gem's sparkle as Bella's skin, but now she saw it. It was a ring on her left ring finger.

"Engaged?" Angie choked.

Edward was halfway to the house now with Bella in tow. Suddenly, she broke out of his grasp.

"Bella, no!" Alice exclaimed, crouching in front of the two helpless girls.

But it was pointless. Bella threw Alice out of her way and hit Jasper, who came to help and defend, into a few tree trunks.

Then, black and sheer pain.

* * *

Hours later, Cassie and Angie found themselves in a bedroom, which was strange since the Cullens don't sleep. They both slowly sat up, not feeling the least bit groggy or sleepy. In fact, they felt extraordinary.

Too extraordinary.

"Good, I was beginning to worry." A gentle voice said from the doorway.

Angie stifled a squeal as Dr. Carlisle Cullen came into the room. He gave a grin, a sad grin. Then, Cassie screamed. Angie soon followed suit.

Both were looking into a mirror that was on the wall in front of them. Their eyes were a dazzling, deadly red, and their skin as white as snow. All their imperfections vanished, leaving them looking as gorgeous as Bella.

"How-no-huh?" Angie sputtered, touching her face and feeling her own cold, smooth skin.

"Bella," Cassie whispered, still staring incredulously at her reflection.

"Yes, she lost control-" Dr. Cullen started to explain.

"My throat," cut in Angie. "It doesn't hurt. Why not?"

Cassie furrowed her brow, and she, too, felt no pain in her throat or an immediate need for blood. They looked expectantly up at the doctor, but he looked as confused as them.

"It's strange," Carlisle resumed. "Although you two are newborn vampires," He emphasized on the word _vampires_, "You act like normal humans: you slept, you still have a beating heart-"

"But newborns always have blood in their bodies at first," Angie interrupted smugly.

"Yes, but not a still alive, and _beating_, heart." the doctor clarified. "And, as you already announced, you two have no blood craving. It blows my mind how this happened."

The girls exchanged a glance. Cassie then slowly raised her hand to her chest, and although cold, she felt her faint heart beat. She gasped and looked back at the mirror to verify that her eyes were blood red. They still were. She looked over and saw that Angie was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Ang?"

'What?'

Cassie gave a yelp of surprise. Angie looked over at her, and Carlisle also looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Cassie gaped, then shut her mouth.

"How did you do that?" Cassie demanded.

"Do what-?"

"Talk without talking! You didn't move your lips, but I heard you say-!"

Cassie stopped, her eyes wide. Carlisle stepped forward, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I think I know Angela's power," He said, and Angie winced at the sound of her full name. "Kind of the opposite of Edward. She can talk mentally and directly into your mind. Fascinating."

Angie stared at her friend with a look a pure ecstasy. She narrowed her eyes and gave a dark smirk.

'Cassie…'

"Stop that!" Cassie yelled.

And Angie flew out of the bed and upward into the ceiling. She almost smashed through, but the unseen force released her, and Angie plunged back into the bed in a flurry of feathers.

"And Cassandra, goodness, you obviously can move objects around telepathically." Carlisle said, rushing over to pull Angie from the now destroyed mattress.

"Yeah, that's what you get." Cassie muttered.

Angie whimpered as she was momentarily lifted again, but the doctor kept a firm hold on her. He gave Cassie a reproachful look.

"You two cannot just use your gifts like that. It's dangerous." He warned. "And stupid."

Both looked away guiltily. Carlisle released Angie, who quickly moved to a chair on the far side of the room. He sighed and looked between them. A few seconds passed, when Edward came rushing into the room. His eyes fell on Angie, and he sucked in his breath.

"Oh my," Edward murmured, leaving his statement unfinished.

"I better go check on Bella," Carlisle said softly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Edward stared at Angie with disbelief. His face fell, and he moved closer to her. Angie gladly took his hands and allowed herself to be pulled up. The golden-eyed vampire looked over the newborn, speechless. Angie gave, at first, an excited smile, but it slowly turned into a sad one. Edward opened his mouth, but-

"She's _gone!_" A voice yelled.

With Angie in tow, Edward ran from the room, crashing through the door. Cassie jumped and followed them. Edward led the two newborns into what looked like his room. It was hard to tell, though, since a wall was missing and debris was scattered over the floor. Carlisle was leaning out of the empty space left where the wall once was.

"How?" Edward growled, looking angry and beautiful at the same time.

"She's a powerful newborn, Edward." Carlisle said patiently. "She's out of control. We have to find her. Alice and Emmett have already gotten on her trail. I need you three to go-"

"But what if these two are unstable?" interrupted Edward, squeezing Angie's hand.

"You know as well as I do that they are unnaturally stable." the doctor said sternly. "We need to make sure that Bella doesn't get to the reservation or town."

Edward muttered under his breath, but turned away and left the room. Angie was still holding on tightly, and Cassie, again, followed. He led them back outside. Here, he released Angie, who frowned at the gesture.

"Can I trust you two to go to the reservation?" He asked sharply.

"W-what?" Cassie sputtered. "Is that a good idea-?"

"Yeah, we don't know how we'll react to the wolves!" Angie added.

Edward turned back to them. His gaze was gorgeously deadly. The girls jumped back and quickly nodded.

"We got it." They said simultaneously.

The vampire disappeared. Cassie looked over at Angie. She was staring with longing at where Edward stood. Cassie poked her friend's cheek, which was now cold and hard rather than warm and, well, fleshy. Angie didn't even flinch. She slowly turned her head to Cassie, a frown on her face.

"Do we have to?" She mumbled.

"I don't think we have a choice." Cassie replied.

And they probably didn't. Angie sighed, and they ran. How they knew where they were going, both had no idea, but within seconds it seemed, they were standing on "the line." They knew it was because two huge, horse-sized wolves were waiting for them.

One was a mix of browns with large, brown eyes. The girls recognized this one easily. The other was a bit unfamiliar to them.

"Um…hi." Cassie started. "It'd be helpful if you'd change back for us."

The wolves exchanged a look, and then the brown one ran into the bushes. Soon enough, Jacob Black emerged. He smiled at them warmly, almost as warm as himself. Both girls would've blushed if they could, and both hated themselves for wanting to do so. Since Jacob was shirtless, his strong, toned muscles were showing themselves off. His skin was darker than it was two years ago, but his hair was much shorter. He ran his dark eyes over them, and Jacob smiled bigger.

"Never thought I'd see you two again!" He exclaimed. "And as vampires? Jeez." Jacob paused, crinkling his nose. "Hm, you guys smell…not disgusting. How?"

The girls blinked, surprised how happy Jacob was to see them. Much like Zelda, they were never very close. And they smelled normally to the wolves?

"That's a good question." Cassie said softly. "But we aren't exactly normal vampires."

"It's weird," Angie went on, "We have a heartbeat and everything. No blood craving, either." She then stopped and sniffed the air, making a face. "You smell awful, though. Exactly like a wet dog."

Jacob shrugged with indifference. The other wolf nudged his friend in the back.

"Seth, you don't have to stay-"

"No way!" The girls gasped. "Seth?"

But the young wolf was already gone. Angie and Cassie gazed after him sadly. Jacob laughed and stepped closer to them.

"Sorry, but Seth is rather uncomfortable around you bloodsuckers."

"I feel I should be offended." Angie huffed.

"Oh, yeah!" Cassie shouted, remembering why they're here. "Bella; Have you seen her?"

Jacob's face lost all humor. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his burly arms. The girls both winced, but remembered that they were vampires.

"Well?" Angie prompted.

"No, I haven't." Jacob growled. "Why?"

"She ran off in a jealous rage." Cassie answered.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, wanting the girls to elaborate. Cassie glanced at Angie. He rolled his eyes, dropping his arms.

"Hmm, yeah, I'll let you guys know if I see her." The boy of almost sixteen said in a rather sarcastic tone.

Angie took a step forward, pointing an accusing finger at him. He stood unchanged.

"You better, Jake." Angie hissed. "Even if it is Bella, I know you and your pack won't want a rogue newborn running around."

Jacob's face hardened a bit, but he nodded his head. Cassie glimpsed between them, and then decided to continue.

"So, we have to work together." Cassie put in. "Edward sent us here to look for Bella. Will you let us cross and-?"

The boy snarled and crouched down as Cassie took another step closer. She put her hands up to show that she means no harm. Still, Jacob growled.

"Fat chance." He muttered. "We're quite capable of searching ourselves."

"With a normal newborn?" Angie snorted. "Sure, you helped and battle an entire army of newborns, but this is Bella we're talkin' about. You wouldn't dare hurt her."

"And it might have to go to that," added Cassie.

Jacob straightened a little, his face showing signs of weakness. He looked between them with a strange mix of emotions: anger, guilt, and sadness, was it? He stood all the way up and turned sideways. With a roll of his eyes, Jacob raised his arm, saying, "Ladies first."

The girls smiled and crossed the line. As soon as their feet touched over the invisible line, they were overcome by a full pack of wolves. The largest one, a black wolf, pounced on Angie, but only for a second. Cassie reacted by using her power to send the pack's leader flying backwards. By now, Jacob had changed back and lumbered protectively in front of the newborns. The black wolf, Sam, stomped back into the circle and roared at Jacob, but he didn't move. The other wolves, there were five in all, created a tense semicircle behind their leader. There were all different shades of black, brown, and white.

Cassie pulled Angie up and stared the wolves down. Jacob sat down, still protecting the vampires, and made a soft rumbling noise. Sam shook his head, and the girls knew that the two wolves watched intently, looking between their leader and the newborns. The silent conversation continued for a few minutes, and then Sam abruptly stalked away into the forest. The pack followed, shooting glares behind them at the girls.

"We good then?" Angie murmured at Jacob, who was still sitting.

He turned his head and nodded. Cassie immediately snapped her head back and forth, looking, listening, and smelling. Jacob stood and bobbed his head to the right toward town. Both vampires followed his gaze.

"You saw her?" Edward's voice yelled, causing them to turn.

The golden-eyed vampire came storming from behind them. He was obviously very upset. Jacob growled and hunched down, his fur standing on edge. Edward stopped by Angie, glaring down at the wolf. Realizing why Edward said that, the girls stared down at Jacob, too.

"You lied!" Cassie hissed, having a difficult time controlling her power.

Jacob was pushed back slightly by an unseen force, and Cassie brought her hands to her head. Edward gave her a glance, but kept his focus on Jacob.

"Jacob," Angie started severely. "You are a dirty liar! You know how dangerous and unpredictable newborns are."

The wolf met Edward's glare.

"I don't know why these two are so calm, dog." Edward spat, answering Jacob's thoughts. "Just tell us where she went. Now."

Jacob snarled and gave Edward a nasty reply. The girls figured it was nasty because the vampire returned the snarl and crouched down. Before anything happened, Angie put her hands on Edward's shoulders. Cassie watched Jacob cautiously as her friend whispered in Edward's ear.

"Focus. He's not worth it." Angie told him.

Slowly, Angie felt the tension leave Edward, and he stood up. He shrugged Angie's hands off and pointed at Jacob.

"Cooperate-"

"Please," Cassie inserted.

"With us," he continued. "The longer she's gone, the more danger she puts others, and herself, in. Where did you see her?"

The wolf sat down, his fur still standing up slightly. He bowed his head and told Edward his thoughts. The vampire grabbed the girls' wrists, and they were off. The trees flew by, and the newborns felt a sense of excitement as they ran at incredible speeds. Edward stopped them at a high vantage point on a mountain cliff. He released them and looked out, searching for any sign of Bella.

More reluctantly, Angie joined, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Edward. He was oblivious to her touch. Cassie moved farther away to search in a different spot. They looked for a few hours on the same cliff, but to no avail. If Bella was here, she wasn't anymore. Regardless, they stayed longer.

Eventually, Edward started to speak with Angie. They were talking about this whole "love triangle" thing. Out of respect and privacy, Cassie went more downhill after mentally telling Edward of her departure. She jumped off the edge and seemed to glide down to the next overhang. With her ultra ears, she could still hear them.

"-ring? Why did you change her?" She heard Angie cry.

"I thought we'd never meet again-"

Cassie plunged deeper into the Washington woods. She was now on the forest floor, the couple's voices vaguely heard, like an echo. The newborn leisurely walked the floor, inhaling all the new scents she'd never knew existed. It was quiet and peaceful, only interrupted by tiny chirps of insects.

It was a different story back on the mountain.

* * *

"So you married her?" Angie yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Angie, we're not married _yet_-"

"I don't even understand-"

"Then let me help you to!" Edward screamed, grabbing Angie's shoulders rather violently.

Angie stared at him, and then she felt them. Her cheeks were damp, and her eyes stung: She was crying. She _could_ cry even though she was a vampire. '_Nothing about this is being normal_', Angie thought miserably. Edward's grip loosened.

"Normal?" He questioned gently.

"What-? Oh, dur. You read minds." muttered the newborn. "Yes, normal. I'm not a normal newborn vampire. I'm crying, Edward! Crying! This shouldn't be happening."

Edward moved his hands to her face and tenderly brushed the tears away. His fingers made a rough noise against her cheek. He pulled away, a frown on his handsome face. Angie matched his expression.

"It's different, isn't it?" She whispered. "Not normal, but different."

"I wish I knew why-" His golden-eyes widened. "Wish. Angie, it-I-wish-worked!"

He threw his arms around her, and their lips managed to meet. Angie happily returned the embrace and kiss. The two held each other in the oncoming twilight. As the sun set, their skin sparkled faintly like diamonds. Angie's heart pumped faster as the kiss lasted longer. Did she still need to breathe-?

Gasping, Angie pulled away, answering her own question. Edward read her thoughts and let go of her. He didn't move away from her. '_I'm fine, I'm fine_," She said to his mind. Edward blinked, looking surprised.

"Did you just get into my mind and say that?"

"Yeah," Angie murmured with a grin.

Edward smiled his dazzling smile, and Angie almost fainted. He was still so breathtaking and wonderful and amazing and everything she ever wanted. He was perfect. And, for the moment, he was all her's.

* * *

It was silent for about half an hour down on the forest floor when the silence was broken. Cassie heard distantly the smashing of trees and the scatter of animals. A scream of anger followed.

It was Bella.

Cassie yelled the others' names, and Edward and Angie were soon behind her. They ran through the forest, following the sound of Bella and her trail of carnage. Edward dashed ahead of the two girls, his face tense with anticipation.

A growl from the side made the girls pause, but they continued when seeing it was only Jacob and a few other wolves.

The sounds of Bella were getting closer, but Cassie felt doubtful. It couldn't be this easy. And Edward's cry verified that.

"I can barely hear her!"

The vampires and wolves pounded faster and harder on the forest floor. Their legs were nothing but blurs, but they still weren't fast enough. The trail of destruction stopped abruptly, and the girls gasped. They were too late.

"Bella, no!" Edward yelled.

She made it into town. Bloodthirsty and crazy-eyed, Bella was holding a young girl. The girl was stark white, but her neck coated with color; her own crimson blood. By Bella's feet was a man, most likely the girl's father, dead and still bleeding out by the neck onto the pavement. No one else was seen, but Edward ran out, grabbed Bella, and brought her back quickly. The girls didn't move. Their red eyes were resting on the man and his daughter. The blood was shining in the dusk light, and then-

They felt it. Their throats started to burn. This new sensation scared them, and the pain itched at their throats. Angie moaned, finding it hard to not run out there. Cassie felt the same. They had a sudden need for the blood. They _needed_ it.

"Edward…" Angie murmured painfully.

"Hold her, you two can do that."

Bella was thrown into the girls' arms. And the newborn thrashed and screamed again. Edward, all in the blink of an eye, examined the bodies, thought of a scenario, dipped his hand in a pool of blood and came to the wolves, who were sulking behind the safety of the trees. All three of the newborns cried out with a new craving and yearning of blood as Edward painted it on Jacob's paw.

"Hold still," He growled at the rejecting animal.

Cassie closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the tantalizing scent. Her heart raced, and she almost released Bella and charged the bodies herself.

Edward dragged Jacob out in the open, again in the blink of an eye, and pressed down his paw on the road, leaving glistening paw prints.

"Wolf attack," whispered Cassie, her throat scratching even worse now.

Edward came back into the shadow of the trees, and Jacob gladly dashed back into the cover. The vampire stood in front of the girls, put his arms around them all, and they were gone. He ran them back home, releasing Cassie and Angie, but keeping his hold on Bella. She angrily spat curses at him as he brought back into the house. Then-

Silence.

The girls exchanged glances, worried glances. Angie wrapped her hand around her throat, massaging slightly. Both had looks of shock and confusion.

'We almost lost it,' Angie whispered in Cassie's head.

"But we didn't." Cassie said aloud, just as soft.

Angie frowned, looking back towards the house. Her hand slowly dropped from her neck. The burning desire in their throats still lingered, but neither wanted to fulfill the thirst. They stared at one another.

'Now what?' Angie asked mentally.

Cassie could only shrug. It seemed that they were done, but yet they stayed. The job obviously wasn't done yet.

Edward appeared in the front door and gestured them forward. Both hesitated, but went forth. Edward closed the door gently behind the girls. The house was a bit different from what they imagined. Windows were broken, and the furniture lay in shambles. The memories on the wall were either dangling precariously or shattered on the floor. Glass covered the hardwood, and everything was just a mess.

"Bella," Edward said, answering their silent question. "She's being very…resistive."

"And destructive." added Cassie, bending down to pick up a picture frame.

She brushed the broken glass off the picture, revealing a fine-looking family portrait. The Cullens stood in front of the house, smiling. Well, except Rosalie and Jasper. And, to Cassie's dismay, Bella was also in the picture, her red eyes staring back at her. She replaced the frame on a side table, angling it away from Angie's view.

"We can clean this up later." murmured Edward. "Bella wants to see you two."

"What? Why?" The girls questioned.

"She wants to apologize." He answered, turning and walking away.

The girls followed, again exchanging glances. Edward led them to a room, which was his. The wall was still missing, but Emmett and Alice were standing there, talking softly with their backs to the girls. Bella was on the loveseat, which had a large rip and the stuffing was spilling out. She was strangely calm, picking at the white fluff of the sofa. Carlisle was kneeling by her, whispering something. She glanced up at the girls, and then looked back down at the couch. Bella murmured something fast back at the doctor.

"Behave," Carlisle said a bit louder.

Bella flashed a quick smile at the doctor before his leave. She continued to finger the fluff. Edward motioned for the girls to wait. They gladly did so, watching Bella closely. Edward sat next to Bella and took her hand. She didn't look at him, and he waved the girls forward.

Cassie grabbed Angie's wrist, and they stood directly in front of Edward and Bella. Alice and Emmett moved farther away, now on the ground below the hole.

"Go on, tell them what you wanted to say." Edward encouraged his fiancée.

Bella sighed and pulled her hands into her lap. She changed her mind, though, and wrapped a hand around Edward's. Angie shuddered with jealously and had a tough time concealing it. Cassie shot her a warning glance, and Angie relaxed slightly. They waited a few minutes before Bella said anything.

"It was wrong of me to lose control like that," she started softly, gazing down at her lap. "It's weird, you two seemed to cause something in me to…snap. Ask any of the Cullens; I wasn't like this before."

"We know, we read the book." Angie mumbled.

"What? Oh-oh, yeah. Um right…" Bella cast Edward a desperate look, but he only shook his head. "Ugh, I'm-I'm sorry. That was very wrong of me. I feel much, much better."

The newborn was now looking directly at the girls. Cassie smiled and elbowed Angie in the side. It made a hard noise, like two boulders hitting each other. Neither winced in pain, but rather cringed at the sound. Angie muttered a curse, but also gave a small smile.

"Apology accepted." Cassie affirmed, hitting Angie again when she didn't repeat the forgiveness.

"Me too, me too." muttered Angie coldly.

Bella gave a smile and looked to her love. Edward nodded, a tight, kind of forced, grin stretching across his face. Her smile faded.

"I know what you're thinking." Bella said to him softly. "Now what?"

It was a very good question. The girls knew they weren't staying; they still had one more place to go. And Cassie had an idea, but was very doubtful. Why would _they_ wish for them?

Angie stepped forward, a reluctant look her face.

"Well, we won't be staying," She started, and quickly continued when Edward opened his mouth. "We don't belong here. Cassie and I, as much as we want to be, aren't vampires. I'm going to guess that any second now, we'll be transported to…?"

She turned to Cassie, hoping for an answer. Cassie blinked. 'It has to be them,' she thought. Edward furrowed his brow, but then Cassie whispered in her head where they were going.

"Altea," Cassie and Edward said together.

The name meant nothing to any of them, only Cassie. As soon as the word left their mouths, the room started to shake. Angie instantly jumped for Edward, giving him one last kiss. Bella hissed, but it was drown out by the sound of the cracking floor.

Again, light seeped through the openings in the floor, and the holes got bigger and bigger until-

Cassie and Angie were sucked in and taken to the last place.


	4. Part Three: Tears for a Princess

*Part Three: Tears for a Princess

This time, Cassie and Angie didn't fall from the sky. Instead, they awoke with a jolt in separate beds, dreaming that they fell and opened their eyes before they met with the ground. They sat up and looked at each other.

"Human," Angie said.

"You, too." Cassie replied.

Breathing a little heavy, the girls looked around the room. They were in a castle with beautiful white marble walls and stone floors. In the room there was a window set in the wall next to Angie's bed. They were pretty high up, it looked like. The room was sort of set up like a hotel room: There were two identical beds with a wooden table between them. Instead of a TV in front of the beds was a large dresser with trinkets on top. The handles were carved into amazing designs and looked too fragile to touch. There was a small round table with two chairs under it near the dresser. Tapestries hung above the headboards of the beds, both blazoned with the same unknown symbol.

Then, to Angie's horror and Cassie's delight, the girls found themselves in dresses. Jumping out of the bed, Cassie squealed and twisted her upper half, making the dress swish with each pivot. Both were casual dresses, so they weren't terrifyingly puffy.

Cassie's was a pale sky blue with sleeves that came all the way down her arms and made a point on the flat of her hand, a loop of fabric through her middle finger and holding the sleeve at the point. The neckline was modest, to Cassie's liking, but the back dropped down quite a bit, revealing her rather bony shoulder blades. A belt of gold rested on her hips, and a golden pattern lined the hem. Her hair was thrown back gracefully into a bun, a single braid coiling around it.

She turned to inspect her friend and gaped. Angie, now standing with a sour look on her face, was wearing a deep violet dress. Her sleeves cut at the elbows with a frilly edge. She wore gloves that stopped at her wrists with the same purple frill. Her neckline was complimented with silver lining, which was also at her hem. Angie, too, had a modest neckline with a plunging back. A silver band hugged her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a long plait. Wisps of stray hair tickled her face, and Angie batted at them with annoyance.

"You're beautiful!" Cassie cried, her hands on her cheeks.

"You're gorgeous!" Angie countered, a grin on her face. "But, where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's-"

The door at the opposite side of the room behind Cassie burst open. A dark-haired man was in the doorway, pointing at the girls. Behind him were two other men, one with blue hair and the other with red. They pushed past the servant, stumbling into the room.

"These two, your Majesty." The dark-haired servant said accusingly. "I found them here and-"

"No _way_!" The red-head yelled with a smile.

"Roy!" The girls said, Angie surprised and Cassie laughing.

"I knew it," Cassie told Angie. "Altea, this is the last place."

Roy, the red-head, had grown a lot in the last two years. He was much taller and much, much more muscular. Both girls had to catch their blush before it flared. His bright blue eyes crinkled with laughter, and his tan skin looked like melted caramel. He stomped over to them and put his strong arms around them, lifting them effortlessly into the air.

"Goodness, it's great to see you!" Roy said, his voice also noticeably lower.

"That makes one of us," The blue-haired prince muttered, still sulking in the doorway.

Roy released them and turned to the prince. He shook his head and pointed a finger.

"Don't be a liar, Marth!" Roy countered with a smirk. "Just a few days ago, you wished to see-"

"_What?_" Angie and Cassie shouted, staring wide-eyed at Marth.

He didn't change a bit. Marth was leaner, a little taller. Under his blue tunic, the girls could see that he was somewhat stronger. His face was the same with his blue eyes, which were narrowed. Upon his head, to the girls' delight, was what looked like a tiara.

"Roy, I have no idea-" Marth started defensively.

"You were never good at lying, buddy." Roy cut him off, still smirking. "You wanted to see them again."

"I-!" The prince stopped, and then sighed. "Fine. Yes. I, no, _we_ wished to see these two again-"

"We're flattered," cut in Cassie with a smile.

Marth mumbled something under his breath, crossing his arms huffily. Roy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Don't mind him. He's been in a mood since…" The red-head trailed off, his eyes losing the happy sparkle.

"Since what? Angie asked gently, putting a hand on Roy's forearm.

Roy glanced at Marth, who looked suddenly on the verge of tears. In fact, both young men had turned rather sad. Cassie looked pasted Marth and out the door.

"Elice; where is she?" asked Cassie.

She asked the wrong question. Marth broke down and ran from the room. Cassie started after him, but Roy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother," He whispered. "He probably locked himself in her room."

"Roy, what happened?" Angie questioned.

The red-head hesitated. He dropped Cassie's arm and turned away, looking out the window. Minutes flew by before Roy turned back. His eyes were misty.

"She's fallen ill." answered Roy in a broken voice. "We don't know exactly what she has, but it's, it's killing her-" Roy's voice cracked, but he continued. "It happened a few nights ago, and she isn't getting any better. We fear that she has…but no, it's impossible."

"Has what?" Cassie pressed softly.

Roy rubbed his eyes and then his fingers trailed up to his forehead. He released a deep breath before answering.

"The Gwyllgi Plague," He replied, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Gwyaljahi?" They both said, trying to repeat the word.

"No, no, _Gwyllgi_." Roy said clearly with a small laugh at their attempt. "It's a terrible creature with three dog heads-"

"Like Cerberus?" Angie put in, referring to the mythological beast.

"Um, sure? I dunno, but it's very deadly, and huge. It's almost as big as a wyvern!"

He stretched his arms out to show, but neither was sure what a wyvern or a Gwyllgi was. At their confused expressions, Roy lowered his arms with disappointment.

"What does…_that_ have to do with a plague? Was Elice bitten by one or something?"

"We, honestly, don't know how she got it." Roy said sadly. "It's been centuries since an outbreak. You can get the plague from a bit, but also from contaminated food, water, or air. She's the only one in all of Altea that has it, so the plague cannot be returning. It's just…her."

"How can she be cured?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"That's the interesting part," He answered. "The Gwyllgi causes the disease and can give the only cure. We need the tears of one of the beasts. And who knows where a Gwyllgi is anymore. There haven't been any sightings for years. And, as far as I know, their native land has been desolate for just as long."

The room fell silent. Roy was now sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He had his head bowed in frustration and sadness. Angie knelt down and put a hand on his knee. Cassie sat down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. Roy sighed and stood up after some time.

"I suppose you wanna see her?" He asked.

"If, if it's alright." Cassie murmured.

"Yeah, we don't want to cause any trouble." added Angie, both girls now standing.

"Well, she hasn't given it to either me or Marth, so you two should be okay. Come on."

Roy took them out into the corridor. The hallway was lined with doors, no doubt leading to more bedrooms. But he walked down the hall, past servants and doors. Those who they passed gave a solemn look. One woman servant even burst into tears before dashing into a room.

Finally, they got to the end of the hall. The door was smaller, and looked a bit older and worn. The handle had a lock, and Roy pulled out a key on a piece of leather string from under his tunic. He inserted the key and quickly ushered the girls inside.

There was a small window right across from the doorway, leaking in the afternoon sunlight. The light didn't make the room much brighter, but just enough so it was dim. A bed was directly under the window, and the Princess of Altea was resting on top of it. The light didn't hit her, so the princess was in shadow. A chair was pulled up next to her bedside, and her brother, Marth, was sitting down, holding her hand. He didn't even look up at them.

"She's asleep." Marth whispered.

"That's alright," Roy replied, moving forward.

The girls followed slowly, looking down at the sleeping princess. Elice was as pretty as she was two years ago. Her long, blue hair framed her pale face, but as they got closer, the girls could see that her skin was not pale. It was grey, a pallid, sickly grey. She looked skinnier and-

Then, her eyes opened.

Angie couldn't help but yelp and jump back. Cassie shot her a look, but then gazed back at Elice. The princess smiled for a few seconds before it faded away and was replaced with the violent coughs. Marth and Roy immediately jumped to her aid, but Elice pushed them away. Her coughs subsided as they all watched helplessly.

"I knew you'd come," She wheezed when she could speak.

Her voice was much like Link's: raspy, dry, and soft. Cassie wanted to cry, and she turned away briskly, covering her face.

"I dreamed of you two ever since we've left," Elice continued weakly. "And now, you're here. You are here to-"

"Get those tears," interrupted Angie. "We're going to save your life, Elice."

Everyone stared in surprise at her. Cassie turned back, face wet, with disbelief. Roy was the first to speak.

"Surely, you wouldn't risk your life for-?"

"But we would," answered Cassie. "That's why we're here." She moved closer to Elice, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Elice, you are a friend. We aren't just going to stand here and watch you die."

"It's suicide though!" exclaimed Marth. "…on second though, why don't you go?"  
"And we'll come with you." Roy said.

"I can't ask you to do that," started Elice as she struggled to sit up but was quickly, and gently, pushed back down by her brother.

"You don't have to; we already are." Cassie said firmly.

* * *

After a rather heated argument, Marth agreed to go. Once Roy accused Marth of being a terrible brother, the prince was much easier to persuade. They had left Elice's chamber before and were now back in the room the girls' arrived in. Roy called for a servant to go and retrieve the weapons master while another escorted the girls to what looked like a large closet.

It was bigger than their room. Much bigger. The walls were lined with shelves and closet doors. On the shelves, piles of cloth, shoes, and accessories burst forth, threatening to all come down and drown the girls. Even the closets looked ready to explode. In the aisle formed by the walls was a small glass table with cushioned chairs. Hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier with thousands of candles burning brightly.

Angie and Cassie stared with amazement at the spectacle. When the servant left them, with the soft click of the door, Angie jumped and began digging through the shelves.

"This is awesome!" cried Angie, pulling out a lilac tunic. "Look at all the clothes! Do you think this is Elice's closet?"

"Weren't you listening? The servant said it was."

"Huh?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at her very distracted friend. She moved away from the now flying clothes and opened a closet door. It seemed to go on forever. Formal dresses hung on one side in an array of colors and designs. On the opposite side, the total opposite of the dresses, were tunics that looked brand new. 'Of course; Marth's not going to let his baby sister do anything that would have to do with wearing these,' Cassie thought as she rubbed the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. It was still smooth and soft, not worn out one bit. She turned slightly towards the doors, hearing Angie tear open drawers and fling out clothes.

"I think I found what we can wear," called Cassie, taking a pale green, sleeveless tunic off its hanger.

"Did you say something, Cass?" Angie's voice shouted.

Cassie rolled her eyes again and took a turquoise tunic with grey tipped sleeves before going back into the main closet. Angie was buried under piles of clothes, her eyes wide with excitement. Cassie, staying outside of the Island of Clothes, dangled the two tunics in front of Angie. The girl locked her gaze immediately on the new clothes. She stared at the turquoise one.

"I want it."

"Good, because we need them." Cassie threw it at Angie. "Get changed; and put this all back."

* * *

It took awhile to drag Angie from the Closet of Wonders, but she was more than happy to gear up.

Along with her turquoise tunic, Angie had a brown belt around her waist. Gauntlets covered her forearms, and a clasp at the hollow of her throat held a grey hood. Under the tunic was a brown garment that crept up her neck and won to her toes. A pair of light boots came up to her knees. Her light brown hair was now loose. A braid framed the right side of her face.

Cassie put on the sleeveless tunic with two golden clasps on her shoulders that held a jade green good and crap, which draped slightly over her shoulders, in place. She had dark green gloves that came up to her elbows, and she had similar boots. Her wavy chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a side ponytail with a few stray hairs about her face.

They were taken outside to the barracks where Roy was sparring Marth in the sparring ring. Despite the cool weather, both young men were shirtless and working up a thin layer of perspiration. Cassie and Angie stared, but were taken inside the barracks.

"What's with all the wished for peeps being hot and muscular _now_, huh?" Angie asked, her voice sounding more approving than objective.

Cassie's shoulders moved upward, but her shrug froze when her eyes fell on a general, by the looks of him, that was waiting for them. Cassie screamed and almost peed herself.

Standing there, inspecting a blade, with his short cut blue hair and red tunic was none other than Ike. He jumped slightly at her scream and eyed them curiously.

"You must be those girls that…appeared." said Ike, his voice deep but not terrifyingly low.

"Eep." Both girls breathed.

"Hm, yes…" Ike trailed off, now looking at them warily. "Well, Roy informed me of your adventure for the princess-"

"Are you coming with us?" Cassie interrupted, eyes wide as she learned forward.

"Unfortunately, no. While the prince and Roy are away, I'm kind of in charge of Altea." He paused as the girls groaned their disapproval. "Anyways, I have your weapons here. Roy said, well, guessed what weapons would suit you best."

Ike lifted the sword he was holding up in the air, and the sun peeking through the ceiling windows glinted on the metal. He then put the sword in the bejeweled sheath. Ike placed it on the table as the girls watched with enrapt attention that also had an assortment of daggers. He stretched out his hand, gesturing to the blades.

"He told me that you," Ike pointed at Cassie, and she squealed. "Would probably like a nice swinging sword. I threw in the daggers-"

"Thank you," said Cassie quickly, smiling at him.

The general faltered, confused, but not surprised with these girls' behavior. He was used to young woman fawning all over him. It was annoying, but something about their demeanor was different. He sighed and muttered something under his breath before moving to another table.

"And for you, Roy said you'd like something smaller, something-_okay_," Ike snapped, slamming his palms on the table. "You two are ogling me like I'm a long lost friend. I'm surprised you haven't hugged me yet! As far as I know, you are, like, from another _dimension_ or something, I dunno. So, _why_ are you looking at me like this?"

The girls stared, not knowing how to react or what to say. Unofficially, Ike had become their best friend through playing the video game _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_. He was "amazingly awesome", quoting Cassie. So, they merely looked at him.

Ike fumed, but brought his hands calmly back to his sides. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, the general stared back at them.

"Well?" pressed Ike impatiently.

"Uh-"

"Never mind," Ike said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways, you'll have this crossbow. It's light and more compact than other ones. I threw in some daggers and poison bolts, too."

He then sighed, fingering the weapons with what looked like longing. Cassie stepped forward to the first table and wrapped her fingers around the hilt while her other hand gripped the sheath.

"Come with us," She ordered, meeting his eyes fiercely.

"Hm? Of, I've already told you." Ike retracted his touch, putting his arms behind his back formally. "I'm in charge-"

"Marth doesn't have to come." Angie put in.

"What?" Ike shouted, obviously shocked and offended. "This is for his _sister_. Marth may not be a warrior, but he is no coward, and he will _not_ abandon his sister in her time of need."

The girls exchanged glances, but didn't have to answer because Roy and Marth came in, followed by a cluster of servants offering towels. Both young men pushed the towels away, hanging onto the ones lounged around their necks. Ike immediately bowed at the waist as the servants left rather disgruntling at the wave of Marth's hand.

"Your Grace," Ike greeted.

"'Hi' to you, too, buddy," Roy said playfully with a grin.

Ike ignored Roy's remark, looking only to Marth. And the girls tried not to stare at the young men. Ike and Marth walked away slightly to talk amongst themselves, leaving the girls with Roy. He smiled at them, sensing their slight awkwardness. The red-head sighed happily, and the girls glanced at him.

"Hello, ladies," Roy said. "My, you two look great. I hope these weapons are-"

"That's not fair," Cassie interrupted, looking into his eyes and his eyes alone. "Go put a shirt on."

"He doesn't have to do that-" Angie muttered in disagreement.

"We'd like to leave by dusk," continued Cassie. "Get your things together."

"You don't want to wait till morning?" Ike questioned, who came forward with Marth.

"We don't have time," Cassie replied.

None of them argued.

* * *

Preparations were sped up in and around the castle with servants running into each other around every corner. Bags were dropped, supplies scattered, and flasks broken. It seemed that every servant was pitching in to help their beloved princess in anyway.

Twilight was just approaching as the group was ready to set off. Marth insisted on a few extra men, but Cassie refused.

"Less people to worry about," She told him.

"We'll go faster with just us." agreed Roy.

Displeased, the prince mumbled his okay. So, it was just the four of them. They decided against horses, which Cassie knew she'd regret immediately.

The young men had large satchels on their backs; Marth had a long falchion and Roy had a large two-handed sword, both in their sheaths on their hips. They wore their signature outfits that the girls knew all too well.

"It's like we're playing the game," Angie said to Cassie softly as the young men were making final checks.

"But this is real, Ang."

"I know," She paused, putting her arms around herself. "That's what's scary."

They were silent for awhile. It's strange; they weren't afraid when they were battling Ganondorf or Onox, and they were barely shaken when meeting Bella. But both girls had something those times. Both had special powers in Hyrule and Holodrum, and they were vampires in Forks.

But here, they were powerless.

Cassie's and Angie's thoughts were interrupted by Marth's voice. He and Roy moved back to them now, saying something.

"What?" Angie said vaguely, still holding herself.

"I _said_," Marth started again, obviously annoyed. "That the healer told me that Elice has f-four days at best-"

He cut himself off, turning and marching away. Roy sighed sharply through his nose, watching Marth storm away.

"Which means we should get going." Roy finished for the prince.

"Of course," Cassie murmured, gazing at the oncoming night. "Let's go."

* * *

The group approached Altea's main gate, and they went around the city instead of waltzing through town. Marth insisted on leaving quietly, and the others agreed. The less people that knew of this rather impossible quest, the better.

Four days, that's all they had. Really, they only had three days now. Cassie kept staring at the slow ascending moon nervously. Angie took her arm and gave a reassuring squeeze before releasing her friend. It helped her a bit.

Two guards came forth, and one whispered something in the prince's ear. Marth shook his head gloomily and murmured something back. The men bowed and went to open the gate. In the dancing torchlight, the girls watched the guards pull down on the wheel-mechanism, raising the gate. Slowly and making a lot more noise than the group wished, the gate clunked up.

Darkness awaited them beyond the walled city. As soon as the gate made its final climb upward, Roy strolled through briskly with Marth close behind. Both girls hesitated, but also went through. Marth waved his hand, and the gate came crashed down loudly, causing a sudden gust to buffet them from behind. Their tunics blew about them and the girls' hair whapped their faces violently. Angie and Cassie quickly brushed their hair away. Roy and Marth were already fading into the shadows of the night.

"Good luck…" The girls heard a guard say as they rushed forward to the young men.

Cassie groped blindly for Angie's hand, and when she found it, Cassie held on for dear life. Angie made a noise of protest, but kept hold.

It was so dark that the girls almost ran into Roy and Marth, who had stopped to wait for them.

"Don't you have a lantern or something?" Cassie demanded, her voice more soft than harsh.

"_You're_ the one that wanted to leave at night." scolded Marth coldly.

"Shut up," Angie snapped defensively. "She didn't ask for your opinion. She asked for a lantern."

Since it was rather dark, they could barely see each other. Only the faint outlines of their bodies were seen by the waning moonlight. Cassie was thankful at first; she didn't want the guys to see how terrified she was. But the light would make things easier. And keep her from flinching at every little sound.

"This is a stupid idea," Marth huffed. "I should've gone on my own-"

"And what?" Roy muttered. "Get lost within one step?"

"Enough," Cassie said quietly. "Do you have one or not, Marth?"

Grumbling, the prince dropped his satchel to the ground. He bent his knees and started the search. Cassie slowly let go of her friend's hand, but made sure that Angie stayed close. Roy began to whistle softly when Marth stood back up. He fiddled with a small lantern for a little bit, and then there was light.

It cast a blanket of white around them, leaving a dark void along the edges. Cassie gave an inward sigh, reaching out for the lantern. She wriggled her fingers with impatience, and then Marth, with a roll of his eyes, handed the handle to her.

"Thank you," She whispered, wrapping her fingers securely around the handle. "Let us continue."

"Glad we have permission," Marth growled as he slung his satchel back on.

Roy shook his head, but said nothing. The red-head led the way with Cassie next to him. Angie stood behind them, and Marth brought up the rear. Neither young man had his sword drawn, so the girls kept their weapons in their casings. They hoped that they wouldn't have to use them.

Silently, the group ventured forth with Roy confidently leading them. The forest seemed to bend inward as they got deeper into the wood; it was as if the forest was trying to trap them. Cassie anxiously eyed the branches. Roy, upon seeing this, leaned his head toward her.

"You got nothing to worry about, Cass." He told her reassuringly. "This isn't the Possessed Wood."

"What? That exists?" Cassie exclaimed, jumping closer to him and watching the trees with fear.

"No, no," chuckled Roy. "Harmless trees, that's all they are."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him, irritated. Roy gave a smile and elbowed her playfully. She only paused, letting Roy continue to walk until she was next to Angie. Once Angie was at her side, Cassie began to walk again. Roy looked over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, loosen up, will you?" He said. "When you're with me, you've got nothing to worry about."

From behind, Marth snorted. Roy looked back sharply, but again, said nothing. He turned back, and a silence took hold once more. That is, until Marth cleared his throat a few times.

"What is it?" Angie snapped, glancing behind at him.

"I have a question." The prince stated softly.

The way his voice sounded made both girls pause briefly. His permanent sneer was erased from his face and replaced with a genuine innocence. Cassie gestured for Marth to approach them, which he did slowly. Once he was standing next to Cassie with Angie on her other side, the girls could see that his face was beet red.

"Marth-?"

"Whitney." He murmured so quietly that both almost missed what he said. "How is she?"

Angie and Cassie exchanged a look, a desperate look. They figured this would come up. Marth and Whitney, a friend of theirs from the real world, had gotten real close two years ago near the end of the visit. But now…

Marth looked at them sincerely, waiting for an answer. When Cassie looked to Angie for support, Angie only widened her eyes and shook her head the slightest. With a huff of frustration, Cassie titled her head towards the awaiting prince.

"Honestly, Marth," She started gently. "I don't think she remembers you." A look of pain flashed across his face, so Cassie quickly went on. "It's like that whole thing never happened to her. I know how awful that sounds, but, you know. It's weird. Only Angie and I can remember you guys being there. Plus, we haven't really talked with Whitney ever since graduation because we went to different high schools. I mean, who knows, she might of some memory of you…"

Cassie trailed off, wishing she didn't say the last part. Because she knew that it wasn't true. No one but herself and Angie recall the time of the Fictionals. She stole a glance at Marth, and she saw that he was expressionless. With a simple nod, Marth stepped back behind the pair.

No other words were said for quite some time.

They walked for about another hour when they came to a clearing. A brook bubbled nearby, and the rustle of animals escaping the light was heard. Roy glanced up at the dark, star-freckled sky. He clicked his tongue before looking back at the group.

"It's almost midnight." He said, and both girls felt suddenly sleepy. "We can camp here till daybreak."

"What?" exclaimed Marth as he stomped forward to poke Roy in the chest. "We've wasted enough time already! My sister's life hangs in the balance, and-!"

"We're doing the best we can!" Roy roared, causing Marth to stumble back a few steps. "You're not the only one that care-no, _loves_ Elice, Marth."

A heavy silence flew into the clearing. The girls exchanged glances before staring at the grassy floor. Marth glared at his best friend, and Roy raised his eyebrows, as if challenging the prince to try something. Finally, Angie spoke up.

"We won't save her by arguing," whispered Angie.

And that seemed to jar the guys out of it. Marth looked away, his face a flurry of emotions. Roy ran a hand over his face, dropping his bag. Cassie knelt down and put the lantern gingerly down on the floor. She sat there, staring blankly into the light.

"We'll rest for three hours." Cassie said, surprising them all. "Marth's right; we don't have much time."

* * *

Cassie didn't even realize that she fell asleep until Angie shook her awake in panic. She was screaming at Cassie, but Cassie only caught something about Roy and fire-

And then she felt it, the hot, searing tongues of flame. She was awake and aware, yanking her sword from its sheath.

"No!" Angie cried, shoving her friend's sword back into its sheath. "_Water!_"

Confused, but listening to Angie, Cassie jumped up to meet a frenzy of activity. The sun was up and blinded her a bit, but what really blinded her was the column of fire that turned out to be Roy. She could see his dark form in the center, but she only caught a glimpse because Angie shoved her towards the brook.

Just as they were about to dip their cupped hands in the cold water, Marth shouted at them to move. The girls jumped away and still felt the heat radiating from Roy as Marth pushed him into the brook. The brook was very shallow, but as soon as Roy touched the water, the flame extinguished.

"What the hell?" All four of them shouted as steam clouded their vision.

When it cleared, the girls and Marth stared at Roy, who was shirtless and smoking in the ankle deep water. Water that was dripping on his skin soon evaporated. Roy _himself_ was radiating heat. He panted, looking among his friends. They could only stare back, incredulous. But, Cassie had an idea of what just happened.

"Manakete." Cassie whispered, mostly to herself.

"No, impossible!" Marth breathed. "Roy, he couldn't be a-"

"Dragon?" Roy finished for them before he covered his face. "My mother, Marth…"

"Ninian, right?" Cassie asked.

"How do you know all this?" demanded the prince while Angie sulked back a ways, more confused than in Hyrule.

"You're a video game back home, remember? I could Google you and have millions of results!" Cassie answered, but she quickly continued upon seeing Marth's and Roy's expressions. "Anyways, your mother, Roy, she was half dragon, right? So, yeah. Roy's a Manakete."

Roy, still sitting in the brook and smoking a little, stared at Cassie through his shaggy red hair in disbelief. She shrugged and bowed her head, mumbling about how everyone back home knew that. Angie, hearing what her friend said, snorted in disagreement. Before Cassie could defend herself, Roy started to stand. They all reached for him, but he was still like a furnace, making the air around him unbearably hot. They all cringed away, standing up, too.

"Here." Marth murmured, throwing a spare tunic at Roy.

They expected the cloth to burst into flames, but it was still a regular old tunic when Roy slipped it on. By now, Angie was picking up the camp. Marth started talking in hushed tones with Roy, so Cassie went over to help Angie.

"Nerd." coughed Angie as her friend looked up towards the sky.

"We've lost too much time…" Cassie said softly, ignoring her friend's remark. "Guys, we gotta get goin'."

"You're telling me!" Marth shouted as he and Roy picked up their satchels. "All this, and remember something about three hours? Yeah-"

"Marth," Roy cut off coldly; Marth was immediately silent. "We've clarified already that we have less time and that arguing doesn't solve it. Let's go."

And so, they set off again with Roy at the head. They stayed in the same formation with Cassie and Angie walking side-by-side behind Roy and Marth behind them. They went noticeably faster, and they finally made it out of the forest silently. The group entered a flat stretch of land around noon, and they didn't stop until almost midnight.

They didn't even set up camp; they sat down for a few minutes. Both girls felt tired, wishing for a nice bed. But the young men were relentless. Soon enough, Cassie collapsed, dehydrated and exhausted. Marth threatened to leave her behind, but neither Roy nor Angie would allow that. Roy poured a whole flask of water down her throat, but she was still weak.

"I'm slowing us down," She muttered. "Just, come back for me later-"

"No," Angie and Roy snapped.

Roy bent down and picked Cassie up easily. He assured that the mythical, but very real, Land of the Gwyllgi was near. Three days. That's all they had to get the tears and back to Altea.

In the back of her mind, Cassie wondered how Roy knew where to go, but she was busy falling in and out of consciousness. She felt warm in Roy's arms and soon found herself sweating. But Cassie soon forgot about that, too.

Angie had to practically job to keep up with Roy to stay by his side, as well as Cassie's side. She was starting to feel rather woozy, but Angie would not let herself fall, too. As awful as it sounded, Angie did not want to become a burden to this quest. She pushed the thoughts of water, rest, and food to the back of her mind, focusing on dabbing her friend's brow with some cloth. Meanwhile, Marth strayed behind, fingering his hilt nervously.

"Almost there," Roy called over his shoulder. "Almost."

They went on at a strenuous pace in the moonlight for about a half hour, making it half past on in the morning on the third day, when Roy suddenly stopped, kneeling down to place Cassie gently on the flat, desolate ground. Angie instantly fell to her friend's side, draping the torn piece of her own tunic (which she knew she'd regret later when explaining it to Elice) that she soaked in the last of her water over Cassie's forehead. Cassie released a soft moan in response.

"We're dangerously close." informed Roy as he cautiously drew his sword and started to pace. "Angie, you stay with Cassie while Marth and I-"

"No," Cassie's voice was dry and husky. "We promised that we'd help."

Roy moved back to Cassie, getting down on one knee. The full moon shone brightly behind Roy, leaving his face in shadow but outlining his broad body. A few steps away, Marth had also drawn his sword, waiting impatiently.

"Cassie, you are in no condition." He quickly continued before Cassie could muster and argument. "I know you promised Elice, and you fulfilled that promise."

"No," Cassie said more firm as she attempted to sit up.

Angie moved to push Cassie back down, but Cassie waved Angie's hands away, but Roy had already turned away.

"Damn it, Roy, I promised her!" Cassie cried, feeling a little funny cursing.

Angie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her friend rarely cursed. It also made Roy turn sharply. His gaze was fierce, but Cassie, unfazed, met his blue eyes that turned black in the darkness. A flash of fear crossed her dark eyes, though, when she remembered how easily Roy could shift. Well, not so much as remember, but rather figure, guess. Anger was a powerful emotion. So, she remained on the ground, but was sitting up on her own.

"I promised," breathed Cassie.

Roy's jaw became tight, and Marth looked ready to explode with anxiety and impatience. Angie looked between Roy and Cassie, her face frazzled and distraught. Roy slowly approached Cassie.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

Cassie saw his arm, outlined by the moonlight, move incredibly fast before she saw nothing at all.

* * *

Cassie hated being unconscious. And it seemed to be happening a lot to her. She'd come to every now and again, but she mostly just heard things. Cassie heard Angie's worried voice asking no one when Roy and Marth would return. She also heard a distant roar and the cashing of swords against something just as hard.

Then, a sudden rush of heat passed over the girls, breaking Cassie out of the darkness. The sun was rising, but Angie was staring at column of fire that blasted upward. Cassie was able to catch a glimpse of it before it channeled back down.

"Dragon," Angie whispered.

"We gotta help."

Angie yelled, startled by Cassie's consciousness and outburst. She stared at Cassie with rather crazy eyes. Cassie regarded Angie with a slight indifference as she attempted to stand. Unfortunately, Cassie's legs were still wobbly. She nearly fell forward onto Angie, but Angie was now snapped out of her surprised being and so she reached out to catch her friend.

"But Roy said…" Angie muttered as Cassie struggled to stand again.

"Screw that, Ang." Cassie disagreed, finally managing to stand up and, surprisingly, draw her sword. "Can you hear that? They're struggling with that…that thing!"

Cassie threw her arm out towards the noise traveling up to the pair. It was mostly sounds of clanging, shouts, and two roars mixing together in a rather odd, but perfect, harmony. Angie's face went white.

"Cassie-"

"You're scared _now_? Ang, we've gone up against a wizard of darkness that was also a dragon, a power hungry sorcerer, a crazy, crazy newborn, and giant wolves." Cassie snapped, counting all they've encountered on her fingers. "I think we can handle a friggin' three-headed dog thing."

"Looks like we're gonna find out!" Angie screamed.

With an ear-shattering roar, the Gwyllgi came pouncing directly at the two girls. Marth was riding it, desperately trying to force his sword into the monster's many necks. Cassie managed to pull a paralyzed Angie out of the animals' destructive path just in time. The Gwyllgi trailed past, kicking up clouds of dust as a large shadow passed over.

Then suddenly, Angie snapped out of her second trance. As the Gwyllgi changed course, running wildly in a half circle to turn back towards the girls, Angie shoved a poison bolt into her crossbow, which she took off her back in a fast motion. Cassie watched, mouth agape, Angie hold out her crossbow, one handed, and shoot her bolt straight into the middle head of the Gwyllgi. It reacted right away, screeching and skidding to a stop not two feet from the girls' position.

Marth flew forward, straight into a speechless Cassie. The two crumpled to the dusty ground, limbs entangled while the giant shadow passed over again along with a growl. Marth, shouting obesities at Cassie, removed himself from the tangled mess. Stunned, Cassie remained where she was, barely holding her sword that managed to not stab Marth.

The Gwyllgi wasn't dead. The poison merely incapacitated it for a little bit. The creature was currently snorting and whining into the ground, its paws rubbing at the middle one's muzzle in a desperate attempt to remove the bolt and numbing sensation it caused.

Roy had landed with a whoosh and a thump directly behind the Gwyllgi, holding its back side firmly with one of his clawed-dragon hands.

Both girls were momentarily mesmerized by the dragon's beauty. He was at least five times larger than the Gwyllgi with shimmering scales that sparkled in the rising sunlight. He wasn't just red; Roy's scales were all the reds capable of being created, and even reds that didn't exists. His blue eyes were dazzling sapphires that glinted in the light. His wings unfurled, but then curled back up again with his stressful rage. He lifted his head and issued a growl of impatience.

"Hold it tight," Marth warned as he stepped towards the creature with a sword and a flask.

Roy grunted, and Cassie swore that he rolled a giant, blue eye at Marth's precaution. Angie had now moved next to Cassie, and both watched warily and surprisingly as Marth fearlessly approached the slightly struggling Gwyllgi. With the flask aimed under the middle one's eye and his sword's tip pointing threateningly at its neck, Marth was finally directly in front of the creature. It didn't react much with the poison still seeping through its veins.

And as it lifted its heads, the girls saw a glint of light reflect off the middle head. The tear. It was the tear. Both gasped with a sort of relief as Marth quickly captured the tear in his flask. It filled half of it.

"Is it enough?" Cassie called.

"More than," Marth answered, coming towards them.

As soon as the blue-haired prince was a safe distance away from the Gwyllgi, Roy tightened his grip on the monster before throwing the conscious and snarling beast far towards the horizon. It went incredibly fast and disappeared into the now blinding sunlight, nothing more than a black spec. The girls thought their jaws were going to fall off, but Marth was composed as he beckoned Roy forward.

"Get on; there isn't much time."

Marth didn't have to say another word. He urgently lifted Angie on top of Roy's scaled back. Cassie crawled on behind her friend, looping her arms around Angie's waist. Marth sat behind Cassie, barely holding on to her.

Then, Roy took off, nearly sending Angie backwards with the sudden jerk, which almost sent all of them flying back. Cassie cried out, hugging Angie tighter with her eyes shut. Roy was going fast. Really fast. But Altea was still far away.

Her eyes still closed, Cassie felt her hair become free of the ponytail and whip violently behind her. She giggled when she heard Marth curse as the band whapped into his face, but she had to jerk her head to the side to avoid Angie's free hair that also flew out behind her and right into Cassie's face.

Roy's wings beat furiously, and with each best, his passengers were jostled about. It was awkward enough being a dragon for the first time, and now he had three people on his back.

But that wasn't really on his mind.

The day soon dragged into night. Cassie could see this now because she eventually did open her eyes. The landscape beneath them flew by, becoming a blur of colors. As the moon started to rise, both girls fell asleep with Cassie resting her forehead on Angie's back. Marth, too, fell into sleep's embrace, but Roy kept going.

Finally, just as the sun was creeping up on the forth and final day, Altea Castle's spires appeared. Roy went faster, elongating his body into a streamline. All three, now very much awake, slid forward with Angie now holding on for dear life on one of Roy's horns. Both girls were now screaming as they changed course abruptly, going straight down towards the courtyard.

Shouts of alarm could be head from below, and Cassie was pretty sure that she felt a few arrows whiz by her. Marth yelled something, flashing his drawn falchion in the air. The arrows stopped.

"_Oof!_"

Angie, Cassie, and Marth all were knocked off when Roy landed. By the time they were back on their feet, a blast of heat radiated like a wave to reveal Roy as a human.

"Come on!" Roy cried, his tunic gone and skin smoking.

Marth took off at a sprint into the castle, closely followed behind by the others. They ran through the halls and up stairs when they reached Elice's door. Roy pushed himself to the front, and he easily kicked the door off its hinges. He was at Elice's side in seconds. She didn't even react to the sound of her door being shattered into a thousand pieces. She was weak.

"R-roy?" She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're going to be okay, Elice." He whispered before gently kissing her forehead.

"Hot…" She breathed, cringing at his touch.

Roy immediately released her and stepped away, his face unreadable in the dim light. Marth took his friend's spot, tipping the flask into Elice's mouth. She moaned, trying to turn her even paler and gaunter face away from the tears, from her salvation.

"Please, Elice." Marth begged, bringing the flask back. "It's going to help you."

The girls watched anxiously, their own tears gathering at the corners of their eyes. Marth, his voice shaking, urged Elice on till she finally let the Gwyllgi tears slide down her throat.

A few seconds of agonizing silence passed. Then, the room seemed to brighten. Elice sat up slowly, her face peachy and full with a bright smile. The walls themselves sighed with relief, and Marth threw his arms around his healed sister. The girls looked at each other happily, letting the tears spill over onto their cheeks.

"Roy," Elice said, reaching out to him.

At first, he didn't move. Roy looked at himself with a guilty expression, and then slowly met her loving gaze. Marth stood up, moving aside for his friend. Roy glanced at the prince, who nodded. He approached Elice again, and gently, reluctantly, took her hand.

"I like you warm,"

Elice grabbed his face with her free hand and gave him a kiss. Marth cleared his throat rather loudly as the kiss continued. The couple pulled away, both blushing. Elice looked over at the girls with a smile.

"Thank you," Elice told them.

"Of course," Both replied, moving closer to embrace the princess.

"They didn't do anything." Marth snarled.

"Oh, you missed them a lot, didn't you?" said Roy.

Cassie motioned for her and Angie to leave the room, give the others some privacy. Once they were in the corridor, they stared at each other.

"Well, that was the last test. But, why did we have them?" Angie questioned.

"Heck if I know…but I think I'm ready to go home. I kinda miss it."

"And I wonder how long we've been gone…"

Before Cassie could respond, the corridor started to shake. At this point, neither reacted much to the cracking floor and blinding light. They joined hands as the cracking spread faster, heading right towards them.

They fell into the floor.

* * *

Hi there!

I want to apologize for my lack of activity. I feel really bad for those you who appreciate my works. I just want to let you know that a lot has been going on. My brother was arrested near the end of July, and I just couldn't do anything for a long time. I finally got around to finishing this story (Yes, I'll post the final part soon) As of right now, he's awaiting another trial in November. I'm trying my hardest to get something written down, and I actually have a few short fanfics of Tron: Legacy and Eragon, because I'm reading that again :3 Again, my apologizes!

Catie


	5. Part Four: Another Ending

*Part Four: Another Ending

With the final flash, Angie and Cassie found themselves home. Both, sitting, looked around wildly to see that they were back in the field near Cassie's home. Their eyes met, which were full of both happiness and regret.

"Careful what you wish for," Angie said softly with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." said Cassie playfully, punching her friend's arm.

They shared a quick laugh that died with the breeze. Both were wearing, sadly, normal clothes again, and Cassie's hands unconsciously burrowed into her hoodie pocket. She started upon feeling something in there. She was disappointed to find out that it was her phone. Cassie pulled it out and nearly dropped it when seeing the date.

"A-ang, it says that it's still the twenty-second." Cassie sputtered, shoving the phone in her friend's face.

"How? We've been gone for weeks it seems!" Angie shouted.

"I don't know…"

They stared at the phone in shock. Neither said anything for a while. The wind blew harder, as if taking away their ability to speak. Minutes ran off with the wind, and the girls simply sat there.

Then, Cassie's phone went off. Both screamed, Cassie throwing her phone into the air. It landed between them, vibrating multiple times. Someone was calling her. The number was unknown to either of them, but something made Cassie answer it anyways. She put it on speaker before saying in a shaky voice:

"H-hello?"

A hologram image flew up from her phone's screen, causing the girls to jump back with shouts of terror. The hologram became larger, forming into a woman. Angie's and Cassie's jaws dropped as Analia appeared before them. The goddess smiled at them, bowing at her waist respectively.

"Well done, heroines." She said, her voice sounding like she was right there with them. "You passed all three tests with flying colors, as your people say. The hero was rescued, the vampire restrained, and the princess survived. You should be proud." Analia waited for one of them to say something, but both girls were speechless, so she continued. "I haven't just come to bring good news, I'm afraid. The rip between your world and their worlds must be repaired. It is dangerous for it to be open, and-"

"You mean such a thing exists? We could've visited them?" Angie shouted, suddenly not so speechless anymore. "They could come _here_ again?"

"This is why it must be closed." Analia affirmed, waving an arm at Angie as an example. "You and them, you were never met to mix. That's why there are alternate worlds. It's for the safety of all the different people. I'm afraid that you will never see your friends again."

Her words hit the girls hard in their stomachs as well as their hearts. The pain ran through them, but also a feeling of acceptance. As much as they didn't want to admit it, the goddess was right. It _was_ too dangerous. Angie covered her face, hiding her despair. Cassie stared unconsciously at her little plastic ring that suddenly meant everything to her.

"I understand how painful this is, but it's for the best." The Goddess of Light continued. "I've informed the others of this, and they wished for me to deliver some things to you."

Analia waved her arm again, and letters materialized out of thin air, one landing in Angie's lap and two in Cassie's. The girls gawked at the messages, neither daring to open it. Then a sudden hunger for knowledge of the Fictionals took them over. Angie ripped open her letter, and a necklace dropped out of it. She yelped, covering her mouth with her hand.

It was the same crystal heart that Edward had gotten Bella, except it was a bit bigger. Angie quickly put it on, holding the heart in her hand as she read the letter. A sad smile appeared on her face, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Once she finished the letter, she read it again. And again. Edward told her that his heart would always belong to her, and she had the proof. Angie clutched the crystal harder, her knuckles going white. Not much time had passed in the Twilight world, and Bella was faring much better now. She called off the engagement, but she still fawned over Edward anytime she could. He gave Angie a final farewell, and she knew she'd keep this letter forever.

Cassie slowly opened the one with her name scrawled across the front. She easily recognized it as Link's awful penmanship. That was one thing they had in common: Both had absolutely awful handwriting. She leisurely read the letter, and she was happy to find out that Hyrule was doing very well. Over a month has already passed in Hyrule, believe it or not, and Cassie's heart cracked a tiny bit when reading that Link was to marry Zelda within the year. He wrote, "_I think I've always loved her, honestly. I hate saying this to you, but it had to be said. Although, I'm pretty sure that you knew that all along._" Cassie grinned, finishing the letter and hugging it to her chest.

She almost forgot about the second letter she was so absorbed in Link's confession. There was no writing on the front, but Cassie was pretty sure on who this was from. As she pulled out the letter, Cassie smiled at the messy writing. Roy. The letter was dated three months after they left. He explained how well Elice was recovering, and they were recently married. He said that he wished they were there. He wrote about how upset Marth was upon finding out that he'd never see Cassie and Angie again, but Marth managed to get a hold of the letter and quickly scribbled in, "_I was not upset, although, I shall miss you two. A little bit, anyways._"

Cassie handed Angie the letter from Altea with a giggle. As Angie was reading the letter, Analia's hologram started to shrink down.

"Again, I congratulate and thank you." The goddess said. "Go forth and live in your world forever."

Then, Analia disappeared. The screen on Cassie's phone flashed, indicating the end of the call. They stared at each other again, exchanging a knowing glance this time.

This was it. The Time of the Fictionals was over, and they both knew this. There was no denying it.

Another dream had ended, and both looked forward to living in reality.

…well, not really, but they didn't have much choice.

*The End*


End file.
